Gazers:The Robin, Book 1:The Calm
by Streampebble
Summary: First Book in Gazers Series. Remember: There's always calm before the storm... At least that's what we've been told. All five Clans are being torn apart by food shortage, dissent, lies, and family matters. And it's only going to get worse. *Now revised*
1. The Clans and Prologue

The clamor inside the cave was deafening. Cats from different Clans yowled at each other, cats from the same Clan ready to claw each others eyes. The bright full moon shone despite the tesion that seemed to choke the air. A screech silenced the cats but it was not the cry of a cat, it was the sound of claw on rock. The cats stopped to see the first five leaders standing above them, their tails lashing. A ginger tom stepped forward, he had been the cat to lead the cats from their tribes into the forest on the other side of the Pink-Skin place, all the while carrying his younger sister in his jaws.

"Silence!" he yowled as he observed his decendents.

The original five deputies stepped forward from among the other StarClan cats. A spotted gray she-cat stepped to the ginger tom and bowed her head.

"Foxstar, I am sorry but we lost control of the meeting." She flattened her ears to her head as she waited for Foxstar to speak.

"Rainflower, raise yourself. We leaders did not tell you to kit-sit these _warriors," _He paused and let his smoldering gaze sweep over the warriors. Apprentices and kits had been excluded from the meeting.

The former RainClan deputy stood and the BreezeClan deputy rested her tail on Rainflower's shoulders.

"There were five of us and too many of them." The silvery black she-cat murmered.

"Breezewing is right." The former BreezeClan leader meowed from his place beside Foxstar.

"Thank you Foxstar, Vulturestar." Rainflower dipped her head.

"What's this meeting about?" The LeafClan leader snapped and glared at Foxstar.

"Well Honeystar, this meeting is about the Clans. They're falling apart." The MistClan leader flicked his tail at the light brown she-cat while she hissed in annoyance.

"Swiftstar, I'm well aware of the state of your Clans but my Clan is thriving." The PetalClan leader meowed.

"Littlestar, your Clan is being burdened by BreezeClan just like ours." Swiftstar scoffed.

The small tortoiseshell she-cat hissed and flicked her tail to her deputy.

"Petalwind, how has PetalClan been?" Littlestar inquired.

The white she-cat glared at Breezewing.

"A few border skirmishes with BreezeClan but otherwise strong." She curled her tail and turned away from Breezewing.

"We're still here!" a cat suddenly yowled from the back.

"Quiet Dogfang." Foxstar meowed, his black dipped tail flicking.

"Vulturestar, if I may speak?" A slim brown she-cat inquired.

"Of course you may Mudpool." The golden brown tom purred as his younger sister stepped forward and turned to face the cats of StarClan.

"BreezeClan she-cats are tired of not being treated equally to toms. Ever since Breezewing was killed in battle, she-cats have been viewed as weak and inadequate. Vulturestar do you not realize what an injustice this is? Dear brother, you do not realize that your second mate, Breezewing, died trying to save your life. Only a truly courageous cat could even attempt such things." Mudpool meowed.

The BreezeClan she-cats yowled their agreement while the toms protested.

"The Clan is fine. Mudpool this is not an issue." Vulturestar flicked his ears to dismiss the younger she-cat.

"The Clan will fall apart from within." Mudpool leapt down from the speaking place and sat beside her two daughters.

"MistClan is starving, what about us?" Swiftstar inquired.

"Your Clan was weak anyway." Honeystar snorted.

"Honeystar our Clan is falling apart as well." a small voice said.

"Viperstrike, LeafClan is strong under Wildstar."

The medicine cat shook her head, green eyes bright with distress.

"He is losing control of his Clan. Leafwhisker and Dapplefern have taken over."

Honeystar's amber eyes darkened.

"Leafwhisker has just died at this moment." It was Viperstrike's apprentice, Talonfeather.

The smokey gray tom was breathless and the Clan cats stared.

"Dapplefern's still out there. She will destroy LeafClan if no one stops her."

"What about the prophecy?" PetalClan's medicine cat inquired.

"What prophecy Ospreywing?" Littlestar sighed.

"The robin." The gray she-cat meowed urgently.

"It sounds minor." Petalwind scoffed.

"It isn't!" Ospreywing insisted.

"Quiet!" Foxstar yowled.

The Clans were shocked into silence.

"If we cannot cooperate then we shall let the Clans suffer. This meeting is over!" The ginger tom snarled as he started to walk away.

"Foxstar, wait!" The ginger tom turned to see a silver she-cat pad forward.

"Silverpelt?" He stared in surprise at his first mate, the first cat to die as a Clan cat. She had been one of the nine RainClan cats to eat deathberries in order to create StarClan.

"We must not let the Clans fail. Why let your hard work be in vain? What about the nine cats from each five Clans that gave their lives to create StarClan:? Have we died to guide Clans that will fail?" She held Foxstar's gaze and swept her gaze around the cave.

"What do you have to say for yourselves? BreezeClan has given toms total dominance, LeafClan has been overtaken by she-cats that want revenge, PetalClan has a inevitable prophecy, RainClan is being savaged by LeafClan, and MistClan is being betrayed by its own kits. What have we come to? Foxstar, Swiftstar, Honeystar, Littlestar, and Vulturestar what did you leave the tribes for? Petalwind, Breezewing, Rainflower, Leafheart, and Mistpelt what did you strive to lead? Clans or rouges? Viperstrike, Ospreywing, Streampelt, Yarrowstem, and Cloudwisp, you're medicine cats! You're supposed to guide your Clans, not sit at the mercy of your leaders. Cats that died with me, what did we become StarClan for? Why would we young cats give our lives to watch these Clans fall apart?" Silverpelt's blue eyes glowed with passion as she spoke.

"Silverpelt's right." Mistpelt's deep meow echoed around the cave.

"We must save our Clans."

* * *

_**PetalClan**_

Leader **Ashenstar-** very old, white she cat with blue eyes

Deputy **Snowfrost-**long-furred white she-cat with pale gray flecks

Medicine Cat **Frostpool**-skinny white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

Warriors

**Ivyfire-**dark ginger and light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Galepelt-**dark gray tom

**Kiteflight-**dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Earthpaw**

**Rippleclaw-**dark gray tom

**Pantherclaw-**black tom

**Nightbreeze-**dark gray she-cat

**Dawnbreeze-**pale gray she-cat

**Tigerfur-**dark brown tabby tom

**Reedtooth-**black tom

**Fishpelt-**silver tabby tom

**Kestreltalon-**molted brown tom

**Hawkfur-**dark brown tom

**Lionfur-**ginger tom

**Windstrike-**long-furred white tom

**Apprentice, Waterpaw**

**Streamfeather-**silvery white she-cat with a silver patch on her side

**Irispelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Adderpelt-**black tom

**Apprentice, Grasspaw**

**Daisytail-**creamy brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Yarrowpaw**

**Jaguartail-**ginger she-cat with black flecks

**Bloomtail**-dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

**Apprentice, Tawnypaw**

**Larkpelt-**pale gray she-cat

**Sunfur-**bright ginger tom

Queens **Weedpetal-**dark ginger tabby she-cat, mother of Pantherclaw's kits: **Leafkit** (light brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws) and **Russetkit** (black, white, and ginger tom)

**Blizzardfrost -**pretty dark gray she-cat with silver and white flecks on her fur, mother of Adderpelt's kits: **Eaglekit** (dark gray tom) and **Lilykit** (white she-cat)

**Snowfrost-[see deputy] **mother of :**Olivekit** (pale gray she-cat with dark green eyes)

**Willowfang-**dark gray she-cat, mother of Sunfur's kits: **Flowerkit** (dark ginger she-cat) and **Rainkit** (dark gray tom)

Apprentices

**Waterpaw-**sleek blue-gray she-cat

**Earthpaw-**dark brown she-cat with light brown patches and dark blue eyes

**Yarrowpaw-**light brown she-cat

**Tawnypaw-**light brown she-cat

**Grasspaw-**light brown tabby tom

**Oakpaw-**dark brown she-cat

Elders **Rowantooth-**ginger tabby tom

**Milkfeather-**silky furred creamy white she-cat with gray eyes

_**RainClan**_

Leader **Pebblestar**-light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy **Flowerpetal-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice, Echopaw**

Medicine Cat **Plumnose**—small dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Stormpaw**

Warriors

**Shadowflight-**black she-cat

**Apprentice, Snowypaw**

**Stripedpelt-**gray tabby tom

**Apprentice,** **Hazelpaw**

**Cherryleaf**—ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Reedpaw**

**Molewhisker**—dark brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Applepaw**

**Spottedfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white patches

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Blackpatch-**dark ginger tom with a black patch on his side

**Iceheart-**pale gray, almost white tom with gray eyes

**Heavyfoot-**thickset gray tabby tom

**Blackstorm- **pitch black tom with blue eyes

**Duskwind**- muscular golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Brambletail-** light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Lionflight-**lithe golden brown tom

**Gingerpelt-**dark ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Harepaw**

**Brackenstem-**ginger tom

**Specklepelt-**spotted gray tom

**Apprentice, Heronpaw**

**Morningfrost-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentice, Turtlepaw**

**Fireclaw-**dark ginger tom

**Brightleaf** - small brown she-cat with white paws

**Shrewfur-**black tom

Apprentices

**Silverpaw-**silver tabby she-cat

**Harepaw-**light brown she-cat

**Stormpaw-**very small very dark gray she-cat

**Heronpaw-**fluffy blue-gray tom

**Reedpaw-**red-brown tom

**Snowypaw-**long-furred white she-cat

**Applepaw-**dark ginger tabby she-cat

**Echopaw-**slender light gray she-cat with darker markings on her ears, paws and tail and green eyes

**Hazelpaw-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Turtlepaw-**small dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Queens **Willowtail-**pale gray she-cat mother of Brackenstem's kits: **Quailkit** (blue-gray tabby tom), **Blossomkit** (tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes), and **Snakekit** (dark brown tom with amber eyes)

**Hailstorm**-pretty brown, white, and gray tabby she-cat with ginger stripes, expecting

Elders **Heatherpelt-**light gray she-cat

**Larktail-**black she-cat

_**LeafClan**_

Leader **Wildstar-**gray, ginger, brown, and white tom

Deputy **Dapplefern**-golden brown she-cat with dark flecks

Medicine Cat **Otterfoot-**pale black tom

Warriors **Lilyfur-**pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Rabbitpaw**

**Bluefoot-**blue-gray tom

**Grassroot-**dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Creekpaw**

**Twigfang-** Brown tom with blue eyes

**Foxbark-** large dark ginger tom

**Ravenstrike-** brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Hazelcloud**-pale ginger she-cat with a white tipped tail, a white dash on her nose, and white paws

**Plumfur**-dark red she-cat

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Cloudysky-**pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Smallpaw**

**Bramblespots-**spotted brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Gentlestream-**pale gray she-cat

**Redblaze**-large ginger tom with white paws, chest, stomach, and tailtip, and amber eyes

**Fernwhisker-**dark brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Larchpaw**

**Spiderfrost-** Black tom with white paws and underbelly, dark blue eyes

**Apprentice, Firepaw**

**Tumblestep** - A tall, black tom with pale green eyes

**Swanfeather-**long-furred white she-cat

Apprentices **Blackpaw-**black tom

**Smallpaw-**small ginger she-cat

**Larchpaw-**small, pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

**Creekpaw-**white tom with black legs and tail and blue eyes

**Firepaw-** large dark ginger tom with dark blue eyes

**Rabbitpaw-**light brown tabby tom

Queens **Shinepool-**silver tabby she-cat, mother of Ravenstrike's kits: **Silverkit **(silver she-cat) and **Briarkit **(molted brown tom)

Elders **Orioletail-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_**BreezeClan**_

Leader **Falconstar**-elderly, small brown tom with dark amber eyes

Deputy **Darktail-**black tom

Medicine Cat **Brightlight-**silver she-cat

Warriors

**Ashfoot-**very pale gray tom

**Apprentice, Honeypaw**

**Ivyvine-**white she-cat

**Apprentice, Bramblepaw**

**Sageflower-** beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Frogsong-**dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Gorsepaw**

**Waspstorm**-light brown tabby tom with light green eyes

**Apprentice, Mintpaw**

**Riverheart**-silver and white tabby she-cat

**Leopardspots**-spotted golden she-cat

**Tinyflower-** small ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Ratfang**—brown and black tabby tom

**Apprentice, Buzzardpaw**

**Redfur-**very dark ginger she-cat

**Barkfrost-**dark brown tom with white belly and pale blue eyes

**Apprentice, Windpaw**

**Sandpelt-** light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Goldenmist-**golden brown she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentices

**Honeypaw-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Buzzardpaw-**dark ginger tom

**Bramblepaw**-light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, and chest with blue eyes

**Whitepaw-**white she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Mintpaw**-gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Windpaw-**lithe silver tabby tom

**Gorsepaw-**golden brown tom with dark green eyes

Queens **Mushroomheart -**beautiful light gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes mother of Sandpelt's kits: **Bluekit** (beautiful white and gray she-cat with icy blue eyes), **Molekit** (light brown tom with green eyes), and **Finchkit** (small light brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes)

Elders **Gorgeface-**dark furred gray-brown tom

**Mosspool-**tortoiseshell she-cat with gray patches

_**MistClan**_

Leader **Kelpstar-**dark brown she-cat

Deputy **Bushfur-**fluffy brown tom

Medicine Cat **Thistletail-**pale gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Brightpaw**

Warriors **Breezefur-**black tom

**Apprentice, Thunderpaw**

**Frostheart-**pale gray tom

**Hollythorn**—brown and gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Snakepaw**

**Whirlpool**- slender black she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Duskpaw**

**Brindlepelt-**dappled gray tabby she-cat

**Rushingwind**-lithe light gray tom

**Pinefrost-**brown and gray tabby tom

**Apricotpelt-**pale ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

**Grayspots-**spotted gray tabby tom

**Juniperfur-**light brown tabby tom with gray eyes

**Cricketchirp-**sleek black tom

**Apprentice, Mothpaw**

**Embersong -**very bright ginger she-cat with one black stripe at the middle of her tail

**Apprentice, Jaypaw**

**Yewpelt** - golden-brown tom with blue eyes

**Rosepelt-**dark ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Sandpaw**

**Smokefur-**dark gray tom

Apprentices **Thunderpaw-**light brown tabby tom

**Brightpaw-**small pale ginger she-cat

**Duskpaw-**sleek brown tabby she-cat

**Snakepaw-**dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Mothpaw-**light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Sandpaw**-pale ginger she-cat

**Jaypaw-**black tom

Queens **Mistyheart-**blue-gray she-cat, mother of Breezefur's kits: **Talonkit** (black tom) and **Stonekit** (pale blue-gray tom)

**Goldenfeather-**pale ginger she-cat, mother of Frostheart's kits: **Sunkit (**golden tabby she-cat), **Fawnkit** (golden tabby she-cat), and **Willowkit** (golden tabby she-cat)

Elders **Olivethorn-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Shrewtail-**small black tom

**Maplefur-**brown tabby she-cat

_**Cats Outside Clans**  
_**Willow-**pretty light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, loner

**Blackie-**young black tom, kittypet

**Misty-**young gray tabby she-cat, kittypet

**Summer-**pretty pale ginger she-cat, loner

**Haiti-**beautiful light gray she-cat with blue eyes, kittypet

**Fern-**light gray tabby she-cat, kittypet

**Mouse-**small dark brown tabby tom, rogue

**Stream-**small pale gray tabby she-cat with silver stripes, rogue


	2. Chapter 1

_** Streampebble doesn't own Warriors but this technically isn't Warriors it's Gazer so um... yeah she owns all of the characters and if they can be found in any of the books that is probably because the cat was created before she found this site. Either that or they were too unimportant to matter. Another thing is that the Clans refer to the seasons as, spring, winter, fall, and summer. They aren't like the Clans in the Erin hunter series. One more thing, kites are birds so Kiteflight is a valid name.**_

* * *

Streamfeather's mind was still spinning from her warrior ceremony a few days ago. Her sister Ivyfire and her friend Irispelt were lying beside her in their mossy nests near the walls of the shadowy den. A sharp prod in her side woke her up. Snowfrost was standing over her, blues eyes glinting with mischief.

"Wake up sleeping warrior you have to go on the dawn patrol," she meowed playfully.

Streamfeather twitched a silvery white ear and cracked open one eye so that she was looking at her pale pelted deputy.

"I thought new warriors didn't have to go on dawn patrol until a week after their warrior ceremony," Streamfeather whined.

"I'm leading the patrol and Tigerfur's coming," Snowfrost meowed.

Streamfeather pricked her ears and met the deputy's blue gaze.

"You, me Tigerfur, and Ivyfire. That makes a good patrol if you ask me," she added.

Streamfeather rolled over a lapped at the silver patch on her side.

"I told you I was going on the dawn patrol," Kiteflight meowed from a nest slightly closer to the center than Streamfeather's.

Streamfeather glanced at Kiteflight. The dark tom was gazing at her in a way that made the younger warrior uncomfortable. The brambles rustled and Jaguartail yawned as she entered the den.

"Galepelt you're on watch," she meowed as she settled in her nest.

Streamfeather flattened her ears to her head, stalked over to Jaguartail and prodded her mother in the side.

"What do you want Streampaw?" Jaguartail didn't open her eyes and curled her tail tighter over her nose.

"It's Stream_feather _now mom," Streamfeather knew that Jaguartail wanted her to stay an apprentice a little longer but Streamfeather's mentor, Larkpelt, thought otherwise.

"I know," her mother purred.

"Well I'm going on dawn patrol so I'll see you later," Streamfeather meowed, bidding her mother farewell.

"Tigerfur's going isn't he?" Jaguartail opened her eyes and revealed the emerald orbs the seemed to see right through Streamfeather.

"Yes he is," Streamfeather shuffled her paws nervously.

"Well have fun Stream_feather_,"

Streamfeather raced out of the shadowed warriors' den into the weak rays of the rising sun and crashed into Waterpaw.

"Somebody's a little sprung (AN: slang word for madly in love) on somebody," she muttered as she smoothed her ruffled blue-gray fur.

"I am not!" Streamfeather protested.

Waterpaw fixed her ice-blue eyes on her.

"Maybe a little, but he's _Tigerfur_,"

"Which means…?" Waterpaw was unconvinced.

"He's just so...so him!"

Waterpaw sighed and shook her head.

"You are pathetic," she muttered.

"Why are you up so early?" Streamfeather asked, suddenly curious.

The only cats up were the dawn patrol and her leader, who was sunning herself in the early dawn rays near her den. Ashenstar was so frail she probably wouldn't make it to next moon.

"Because I feel like it. I might be a warrior today," Waterpaw meowed as she held her tail up high and sauntered around Streamfeather in a circle.

"Sure you will,"

"Whatever Tigerfur," Waterpaw retorted, her blue eyes sharp.

Pelt hot with embarrassment, Streamfeather joined the patrol and they set off to the BreezeClan border. The sun may have been bright but it shed a cold light on the patrol on the early spring morning. The new fronds of bracken and small ferns felt soft under-paw but then suddenly the patrol stopped.

Snowfrost's fur went on end and Streamfeather froze. A windy scent met her nose.

A BreezeClan patrol walked right over the border and left a scent marker. A deep growl formed in Ivyfire's throat and Tigerfur unsheathed his claws. Streamfeather fluffed up her tail and Kiteflight padded to the front of the patrol by Snowfrost's shoulder.

"Darktail you stop this instant!" Snowfrost yowled.

The border patrol raced to meet the BreezeClan patrol.

* * *

Darktail glared at the white- furred PetalClan deputy.

"I'm only following Falconstar's orders," he replied simply.

Snowfrost growled as she paced forward.

"Get off of our land now. The border is over there. You can't hunt in trees and brush anyway." she growled.

Her fur was fluffed out to make her twice her own size. PetalClan was prepared to fight.

Ivyfire and Streamfeather were standing with their tails lashing. Tigerfur had unsheathed his claws. Kiteflight bared his teeth in a snarl.

He glanced behind him at his patrol. Ashfoot and Sageflower were standing, their hackles raised. Bramblepaw was silent but her eyes were narrowed. Darktail knew his Clan was outnumbered by one but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight if PetalClan wanted to make the first attack.

"PetalClan attack!" Snowfrost yowled.

Darktail tensed as the PetalClan cats shot forward.

Darktail jumped on Snowfrost's back and snapped his jaws at her scruff but she ducked her head before he could reach her. When she tried to roll over he launched himself off her back, turned, and scratched her belly. She struck and hit him with her paws. He leapt back and turned to fight. His Clan seemed to be losing. Ashfoot had already fled and Sageflower was being battered by Kiteflight and Tigerfur.

"Bramblepaw go get reinforcements!" he yowled.

The apprentice scampered away from her battle with Streamfeather and Darktail began to battle Streamfeather. The slender silvery white cat backed up while she lashed at him with her claws unsheathed. She was trying to get him to fight her in the brush where he wouldn't be able to navigate as easily. He brought down a hard blow on her muzzle and turned to Tigerfur. Tigerfur's teeth were bared in a violent snarl as he stalked up to Darktail while Streamfeather lashed at his back. Tigerfur flicked his tail to Streamfeather and the she-cat left. Tigerfur continued to approach Darktail, forcing him further into the brambles flashing out quick paws at the BreezeClan deputy before slicing open the dark tom's nose. The tow toms leapt at each other and began grappling, rolling over the blood stained ground. Bramblepaw soon returned with Waspstorm, Barkfrost, Whitepaw, and Sandpelt. The new warriors were soon sucked into battle by the furious PetalClan warriors.

"Ivyfire go get reinforcements!" Snowfrost snapped as she knocked Barkfrost aside.

The ginger and brown tabby was savagely attacking Bramblepaw but she instantly let the small apprentice go at her deputy's voice.

Ivyfire streaked away, her oddly striped tail streaming out behind her. Sageflower lunged at Streamfeather and soon had the silvery she-cat pinned to the ground, clawing at her face. Darktail managed to glimpse Ivyfire return with Nightbreeze, Adderpelt, and Jaguartail. Nightbreeze reared on her hind legs and crashed down on Waspstorm who had been focused on fighting Kiteflight. The Petalclan warriors were determined to defend their territory and Darktail knew that BreezeClan wouldn't win this battle.

"BreezeClan retreat!" Darktail yowled and Tigerfur released him.

He led his battered Clan back across the border.

"Cowards!" Snowfrost yowled after them.

The other PetalClan warriors were caterwauling to their victory

Goldenmist was waiting for them at the border. She was flicking her tail impatiently.

"Why would you retreat?" she asked, annoyed with Darktail's leadership.

"To prepare for a bigger battle," he meowed darkly in an attempt to win over the pretty golden furred she-cat.

Goldenmist rolled her large blue eyes.

"Whatever Darktail. What I came to tell you is that Buzzardpaw and Honeypaw are now Buzzardtalon and Honeywing. Also Falconstar is dying." she reported.

"Falconstar's dying?" Bramblepaw repeated in shock.

Goldenmist nodded and darted away, probably off to report to a hunting patrol. Darktail led his weakened border patrol back to camp. Falconstar was lying on his side in the middle of the clearing. Sageflower's amber eyes were round in grief. The light brown tabby limped as quickly as she could to her father's side. Her mother Mosspool was already by his side. Waspstorm went to his littermate's side while Sandpelt went to the medicine den. He didn't seem concerned with his dying father or his grieving littermates. Brightlight soon emerged from the grassy cove that she called her den.

"All warriors needing attention to their wounds gather by Falconstar's den." she announced before going to the dying leader's side.

Darktail had walked to Falconstar's side and the small brown tom looked up at him, eyes reflecting stars although it was early morning.

"Darktail…" Falconstar's voice was soft and Darktail found himself straining to hear.

"Yes Falconstar?" Darktail found his ears twitching with nervousness.

"Take, take care of BreezeClan…" Falconstar murmured and his body shuddered before going still.

Brightlight flicked her tail, closing Falconstar's dark amber eyes forever.

"He's gone." she announced to the Clan.

Her eyes became much more sympathetic as she turned to Mosspool, Sageflower, Waspstorm, and Tinyflower.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Mosspool seemed unmoved by her mate's death. She was old and had seen many deaths, yet Darktail was surprised that she didn't wail out in grief for her beloved mate. Tinyflower was from Mosspool's first litter, her littermates being Ashfoot and another warrior named Ospreyfeather but she had been killed in battle a few moons earlier. Mosspool's second litter had brought forth Sandpelt, Sageflower, and Waspstorm. Falconstar had loved all of his kits fiercely but had been particularly hard on Sandpelt, who had always shown a meekness unlike BreezeClan cats. Darktail was still in shock of Falconstar's death and that he was leader. Suddenly the black tom froze.

"Darktail! BreezeClan will pay!"


	3. Chapter 2

Hollythorn growled as she padded into the BreezeClan camp, her patrol consisted of Rushingwind, Grayspots, Embersong, Yewpelt, Jaypaw, and Mothpaw. She had a well sized patrol and they had walked right in their enemy's camp. The BreezeClan warriors looked like they had just come out of battle. Brightlight was putting cobwebs on wounds and many other cats were still waiting for the medince cat to attend to them.

"You've been prey-stealing!" the small brown and gray tabby snarled.

A light gray queen yowled in outrage. "How _dare_ you walk into our camp and accuse us of prey-stealing!"

"How dare you cross our borders and stuff your muzzles with _our_ fresh-kill?" Embersong retorted, equally enraged.

Rushingwind and Grayspots snarled at a group of apprentices. The young cats dashed for their den under a clump of ferns, except for a white she-cat.

"Whitepaw go to your den. The warriors will handle this." A silver and white tabby, her mother called.

The soft-furred tabby walked up to Hollythorn's patrol with a sharp glare.

"Riverheart," Hollythorn greeted curtly.

"Hollythorn," Riverheart nodded coolly.

Yewpelt snarled at the BreezeClan she-cat who blinked calmly.

"Quiet Yewpelt!" Embersong muttered.

"What do you mean 'prey-stealing'?" Riverheart inquired.

Hollythorn stared into the blue eyes of the BreezeClan warrior who gazed calmly into Hollythorn's own bright green eyes.

"There have been several reports of prey remains covered in BreezeClan scent within the past few days. Some near the border, some well within our border and we have also found scent marks within our border near the old ash tree. Ironically BreezeClan had asked to move the border there a few gatherings ago. I don't find this an odd occurance. I'm here to warn this entire Clan that we _will_ defend our borders and our prey." Hollythorn saw Riverheart's eyes grow nervous.

"You're not the deputy. Why isn't Bushfur here to handle this?" a deep voice inquired scathingly.

Hollythorn scowled as Darktail padded to Riverheart's side.

"Bushfur is tending to the camp. I'm a senior warrior and I'm going to handle the matter. Stop stealing our prey or we will fight."

Without another word, the MistClan she-cat led her Clanmates out of the camp, her tail held high with dignity.

"We should've shredded them!" Mothpaw hissed, her small light brown tail lashing.

"That would be unwise." Hollythorn replied softly.

"Bushfur said give them a warning." Yewpelt retorted.

Embersong cuffed the younger warrior over the ears.

"Show respect of the older warriors!" she snapped.

Yewpelt looked like his pride had been bruised as he crossed back over the border.

"A warning doesn't mean claws must be unsheathed." Rushingwind pointed out.

The lithe tom had twined his tail with Embersong and the ginger warrior purred.

Jaypaw had been silent the entire time he'd been on the patrol.

"Jaypaw?" Hollythorn inquired.

The black-furred apprentice blinked at her slowly.

"Yes Hollythorn?"

"You were quiet." Hollythorn mused as she continued to press through their territory of oak trees.

"He's always quiet." Mothpaw snorted and raced away to the camp.

"Do you think they have the message?" Grayspots inquired.

"_They _can hope they do." Embersong growled.

Hollythorn paused before she went back into camp and glanced over her shoulder at BreezeClan border.

_You'll never be my Clan. Even if I was born there BreezeClan will never be my home. I'm a MistClan warrior. _

* * *

Silverpaw didn't want to go on border patrol, LeafClan was in frenzy after their deputy died. Now that Dapplefern was deputy anything could happen. Harepaw was at her side and Spottedfrost, Blackpatch, and Gingerpelt were in the lead. Hazelpaw was looking around nervously as they neared the border. Dapplefern was sitting calmly at the border.

"Dapplefern what are you doing here?" Spottedfrost growled, rippling her tortoiseshell tail in warning.

Blackpatch was silent and he placed himself in front of the three apprentices.

"Spottedfrost this battle was a long time coming," Dapplefern chuckled as her patrol slinked from the shadows.

"Silverpaw get help!" Gingerpelt ordered.

Silverpaw nodded and raced away. She didn't care as the willows whipped her face or that she was tripping over gnarled and kinked roots. She had to get to camp. She was running so much that crashed into a cat who happened to be Applepaw.

"Applepaw tell your patrol that the border patrol is outnumbered near the burnt out ash tree," Silverpaw meowed before continuing her race to camp.

Morningfrost was guarding camp, Silverpaw pushed past the warrior she-cat and burst into the clearing. Specklepelt and Fireclaw were sitting in the clearing, eating fresh-kill.

"LeafClan is attacking!" Silverpaw yowled, using the last bit of breath she had.

Specklepelt and Fireclaw raced away with Morningfrost behind them. Silverpaw stopped to catch her breath.

"Go!" Reedpaw snapped as he burst out of the apprentice den.

Silverpaw nodded and raced out of camp. Snowypaw was ahead of them.

Silverpaw was astonished to see Pebblestar herself race into battle with Flowerpetal right behind as well as five other warriors.

"Dapplefern!" Flowerpetal yowled.

The two deputies were locked on each other in an instant. Foxbark was clawing at Pebblestar who was perched in a tree. Foxbark was climbing the tree when Pebblestar launched herself from the tree onto Lilyfur's shoulders. Silverpaw turned around to be face-to-face with Blackpaw. The black tom snarled at her and she slashed at his face and raced away. She crashed into Hazelcloud, Wildstar's daughter. The pale ginger cat gently pawed at Silverpaw's face before she darted away.

_She doesn't want to fight. _Silverpaw thought on wonder

"Pebblestar no!" Flowerpetal yowled.

Silverpaw heard a blood-curdling yowl as LeafClan warriors surrounded the RainClan leader. Dapplefern lashed her claws and struck a hard blow on Pebblestar's muzzle. In frenzy, a few selected warriors mutilated the light brown tabby while the others kept the enemy Clan at bay. Yowling, the LeafClan warriors carried individual body parts of Pebblestar back to their camp, Dapplefern carrying the head. Looking pained Flowerpetal reared back her headed and caterwauled.

"Retreat! RainClan retreat!"

Silverpaw darted through the trees and returned to camp, horrified at the savageness of the LeafClan warriors. Snowypaw was shaking and Reedpaw's fur was bristling.

"Did you win?" Larktail called from the elders' den.

"We lost," Flowerpetal meowed, her tail dragging in the dust.

"They killed Pebblestar," Specklepelt added, his tail lashing.

"She was on her last life?" Heatherpelt inquired, shocked.

"She had three," Flowerpetal shook her head, trembling in fear.

The RainClan warriors had never guessed that LeafClan could be so ruthless.

"Then how-" Larktail began.

"They all ganged up on her and tore her apart!" Fireclaw snarled.

Willowtail looked horrified. Even her three kits were silent. Hailstorm wailed in grief and Molewhisker nudged his littermate back to the nursery.

"Morningfrost, Applepaw, Duskwind, and Cherryleaf are gathering her remains," Flowerpetal informed the two elders before returning to the deputy's den.

Shadowflight shook her head.

"Dapplefern will be swallowed by her own evil in time," she meowed.

"Shadowflight, it's time you joined us, what if you had been in that battle?" Larktail meowed.

Shadowflight growled.

"If I had been in that battle I would have been serving my Clan. Unlike you soft _kits,_ _I_ prefer to serve my Clan rather than lay about eating fresh-kill and telling stories to kits," she spat.

"Mother please listen to me," Larktail pleaded.

"Larktail I won't join the elders," Shadowflight meowed firmly.

"Is this about your promise to Ratclaw?" Larkpelt growled.

"No this is about the Clan. The Clan goes first. When cats put themselves before the Clan bad things happen," Shadowflight meowed quietly.

"No this about Ratclaw! When he died you promised him you'd never stop fighting! Mother you have to let him go! Let him rest in StarClan! He was my father and yes I miss him but I've moved on. You can't be a warrior forever." Larktail meowed.

"No Larktail I will not join the elders. I will one day but that time is a long way off," Shadowflight meowed firmly

Heathpelt put her tail on Laktail's shoulder.

"You can't force her Larktail."

The two she-cats soon returned to their den under the hollowed out oak tree.

"How many seasons have you served the Clan?" Silverpaw asked.

"Silverpaw, your great-great-great grandmother was my third apprentice," Shadowflight meowed before returning to the warriors' den.


	4. Chapter 3

Dapplefern led the Clan back to camp. Pebblestar's head was her present to Wildstar.

She padded up to the multi-colored cat and dropped the head. Wildstar's eyes grew round with shock.

"Dapplefern I told you to lead a border patrol and you bring me back a cat's head!" he yowled, his tail lashing in utter shock.

"It was just a skirmish with RainClan," Dapplefern meowed innocently.

"Then why is more than half the Clan injured and why do you have Pebblestar's head? It looked you've started a war." Wildstar meowed.

His dark green eyes were clouded and troubled as he stared at Pebblestar's head.

"They did! They started an unjust battle!" Cherryleaf yowled, flicking her tail as her patrol entered the camp.

She padded up to Wildstar angrily and careful picked up Pebblestar's head.

"Thank you," she hissed around the fur.

Morningfrost and Applepaw were waiting at the camp entrance. Their eyes glittering coldly.

"Dapplefern you're on thin ice, I don't want to let you stay but I will. You've been demoted! Gentlestream will be taking your place." Wildstar growled.

Dapplefern froze. She had only been deputy for a day! Gentlestream looked shocked, her pale green eyes wide. Dapplefern looked around at her clanmates. Hazelcloud glared at her. Fernwhisker hissed at her and Swanfeather turned her back on her.

"Get out of my sight!" Wildstar yowled.

Dapplefern raced away into the cove behind the deputy's den. The whole Clan had turned on her, even her brother Grassroot and her mate Bluefoot. Dapplefern suddenly wondered why Wildstar was so upset about Pebblestar being dead. She was just an enemy leader.

Wildstar couldn't belive his deputy had killed his mate! Wildstar closed his eyes and he could see himself with Pebblestar as a young deputy to the previous leader

_A small light brown tabby swam across the river where a multicolored tom was waiting patiently. The tom brushed muzzles with her when she reached the bank but she stiffened._

"_What's wrong my love?" The tom looked hurt as he gazed upon the tabby's pained face._

"_Wildpelt this is wrong!" She rounded on him and lashed her tail._

_"What is about you that's different from the toms in my Clan?" She gazed at him with pale green eyes._

"_Pebblestream, I love you. That's what makes me different." He stroked her cheek with his tail._

"_We're both Clan deputies!" Pebblestream shrieked._

"_Like I said before I'll join RainClan and leave my deputy position if it means we can be together," Wildpelt meowed._

"_I can't let you do that." Pebblestream meowed firmly._

"_I can't let you leave RainClan," Wildpelt pressed._

_"I won't let you leave LeafClan. It's where we belong." Pebblestream whispered._

_She glanced at the sparse trees and the many rivers and streams that marked her Clan's territory._

_"It' where we belong, seperated by the river." She sighed deeply as she gazed upon the LeafClan deputy._

"_What about the kits?" Wildpelt prompted, nudging the she-cat's belly._

"_I'll give you one." Pebblestream suggested._

"_Don't you think the clan will wonder where I got a kit from?" Wildpelt pointed out._

_Pebblestream looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes brightened._

"_What about Orioletail?" Pebblestream meowed._

"_My sister?" Wildstar meowed, confused._

"_She's perfect. She already knows about us and the kits might look like her if we're lucky." Pebblestream explained._

_Wildpelt shook his head._

_"I have a better idea."_

_two moons later…_

_Pebblestream swan across the river for the last time as she met her mate at the border. She held her head back as she held a kit in her mouth._

"_Meet Hazelkit," She purred as she set her kit down at his paws._

"_She's perfect," Wildstar gazed upon the tiny kit that had to go through life without knowing her mother._

"_We also have a son named Molekit and another daughter named Hailkit," she announced proudly._

_His eyes flashed with pride but he knew that he could no longer be Pebblestream's mate. His leader, Yarrowstar had died a moon ago and he had to lead LeafClan. He touched Pebblestream's muzzle sadly._

"_Until Starclan," His heart was breaking with every word._

"_I'll wait for you forever," She whispered sadly and gave Hazelkit a lick between the ears._

_"Goodbye my dear kit." she murmured._

_As if she couldn't bear losing a kit and her mate, Pebblestream raced for the river and disapeared into RainClan territory. She didn't even look back._

_Hazelkit's eyes were still closed and she was so tiny. Wildstar couldn't believe that Pebblestream had actually given him this kit to raise. He picked her up gently and raced to camp. When he reached the bramble tunnel he stopped and said a quick prayer to StarClan. He took a deep breath and slipped into camp, thankful that the night guards were switching and that he didn't have to deal with questions. He trotted to the nursery. LeafClan had three queens and he knew which one would be perfect to mother his kit._

_"Softfeather!" he hissed._

_"Wildstar?" came a tired voice._

_Wildstar remembered that Softfeather had kitted that day. The pretty, soft-furred ginger she-cat was suckling two kits. Her blue eyes opened wide with curiosity at the tiny budle dangling from his jaws._

_"You want me to take the kit don't you?" Softfeather was Wildstar's best friend and she seemed to always know what he was up to._

_Wildstar nodded. Softfeather nudged her two kits aside and Wildstar placed his daughter in the curve of her belly. Orioletail was watching from the depths of the den, her green eyes glowing. The third queen, Brownwing, was snoring peacefully in the back of the den, her belly still swollen with kits._

_"Thank you." Wildstar whispered._

_Softfeather flicked her tail across his nose._

_"I still think it's wrong." She muttered as she arranged the kits at her belly._

_"An alliance with RainClan?" Wildstar inquired._

_"This kit growing up away from her mother. She's going to be the rowdiest kit because she knows I'm not her mother. She'll be causing alot of trouble, I'm warning you Wildstar. She'll forget about Pebblestream but she'll know in the pit of her heart that something's not right." Softfeather's gaze was icy as she looked down at the pale ginger kit at her belly. _

_Wildstar shook his head and walked back to his den as quickly as he could, Softfeather's words echoing in his head._

Wildstar opened his eyes as his daughter approached.

"Hazelcloud do you know who your mother is?" he asked as the young she-cat rested her head on his flank.

"Softfeather?" she guessed, confusion apparent in her pale green gaze.

Wildstar shook his head.

"Pebblestar was." He murmured.

Hazelcloud appeared shocked.

"Molewhisker and Hailstorm are my littermates then," She looked thoughtful as she contemplated her lineage.

"Softfeather was a good cat to raise you." Wildstar meowed wistfully.

Hazelcloud nodded.

"I miss her." The pale ginger she-cat lapped at her chest fur.

"What do you think about Pebblestar being your mother?" Wildstar inquired.

"Why did she give me up?" Hazecloud looked hurt, as if she couldn't believe a cat had given her up.

"She loved me so much she said she'd give me a kit. I guess she figured you'd fit into LeafClan the best." Wildstar shrugged.

His daughter frowned.

"I always wondered why she was so eager to greet me at gatherings."

Wildstar purred.

"She always asked about you when we'd meet at gatherings. She never forgot the tiny kit she brought across the river."

Hazelcloud flicked her tail and her face held unreadable emotions.

"Well, I vow to make Dapplefern's life miserable." Hazelcloud suddenly growled, her tail lashing.

"No cat can kill my mother, especially a great leader like Pebblestar."


	5. Chapter 4

Streamfeather froze at the news the medicine cat had given her. Frostpool stiffly got to her paws, the old she-cat had actually been the medicine cat at Jaguartail's kitting; she was also a littermate to Ashenstar.

"Don't be foolish Streamfeather. I suggest you to the nursery in a moon," the old white medicine cat meowed.

Streamfeather glanced around at the cats in the medicine den. Ashenstar was in a nest against the wall. Oakpaw was making a poultice for Rowantooth. Streamfeather hesitated leaving the gorse tunnel.

"Go away! Go tell Jaguartail, she knows best. She raised_ you _effectively," Frostpool chuckled.

Streamfeather dipped her head and walked out of the den, careful not to wake the ailing Ashenstar. Watersong was waiting for her, a smug expression on her face.

"I told you," she meowed pointedly.

"I know," Streamfeather mumbled.

The two she-cats walked over to the fresh-kill pile, Watersong selected a large squirrel while Streamfeather picked a finch and they settled by a fern patch near the warriors' den. Watersong had began eating her squirrel while Streamfeather plucked the feathers off her meal.

"Are you taking those to your new denmates?" Watersong's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"No, I'm going to use them for my nest." The silvery queen replied coolly.

"Somebody has a burr in their pelt." Watersong took another bite of her prey.

Tigerfur was leading in the midday border patrol, Tawnypaw, Lionfur, Reedtooth, and Fishpelt followed him into the camp.

"Tigerfur come here!" Watersong called.

Tigerfur flicked his ears while he reported to Snowfrost.

"Go moon over Lionfur." Streamfeather growled.

"Maybe I don't want to." Watersong retorted.

"You should." Streamfeather cuffed Watersong on the muzzle.

"Who said I had to?" The blue-gray she-cat inquired.

Tigerfur trotted over to to two warriors and greeted Streamfeather with a purr.

"Watersong told me you were expecting kits," he meowed, his tail flicking.

Streamfeather turned to glare at her friend who grinned cheekily.

"I am," Streamfeather mumbled.

"That's great!" he exclaimed as he sat down and nuzzled her.

Streamfeather was confused for a second but brightened at his happiness.

"What could we name them?" he went on.

Watersong swiped her tongue around her jaws. She had finished her meal and was washing her pelt. Streamfeather smirked as she noticed Lionfur trotting over to the patch of ferns where Watersong was stretched out among the ferns.

"Watersong do you want to come hunting with me?" Lionfur asked when he reached the blue-gray warrior.

"Sure, if you want to take my place on the dawn patrol." she replied and licked a paw casually.

Streamfeather glanced at her friend. Streamfeather had no idea that a cat could have a crush and yet be so calm and casual.

Lionfur's face flickered with uncertainty.

"Why would I do that?" he retorted, almost in a trance by Watersong's coolness.

"Do you like hunting alone?" Watersong appeared amused by Lionfur's confusion.

"Alright fine. Let's go." Lionfur shook his head as Watersong strutted ahead of him, her tail held high.

"I feel sorry for him." Tigerfur chuckled.

"I think Watersong'll be different when they actually become mates." Streamfeather shrugged.

Tigerfur gave her ear a quick lick and Streamfeather went to tell her sister the news.

-xXx-

Ivyfire shook her head, her ginger and brown tail flicking angrily. Streamfeather was grateful she had taken Ivyfire into the forest to tell her the news.

"We've just been made warriors!" she growled, her blue eyes flashing.

"Ivyfire, I love him don't you get it?" Streamfeather pleaded.

Ivyfire rolled her eyes.

"You don't love him!" she snarled.

Streamfeather backed away from her sister in fear. Ivyfire had never been that angry, especially with her.

"Why are you being so unreasonable?" Streamfeather yowled.

Ivyfire hissed.

"We're not having this conversation!"

She raced the the trees, leaping easily over the fallen oak.

"You can't run away from me Ivyfire!" Streamfeather screeched after her.

Ivyfire kept running, not looking back.

Streamfeather sat alone in silence, except for the birdsong and the nearby river rushing over the stepping stones. She glanced up the sky, the sun a golden ball of flame. Tired of sitting alone in the forest Streamfeather walked back to camp, her paws led her to nursery. The three queens Weedpetal, Blizzardfrost, and Willowfang were resting while their kits frisked around the nursery.

"Hello Streamfeather." Weedpetal flicked her ear in greeting.

"So is Watersong correct?" Blizzardfrost inquired.

Streamfeather ducked her head in embaressment.

"So you're going to have Tigerfur's kits?" Willowfang twitched her whiskers in curiosity.

The young silvery white queen nodded.

"Well let's teach her about the nursery." Weedpetal suggested.

"What's to teach? She gives birth to kits and they drive her insane for six moons." Blizzardfrost snorted.

Willowfang looked lovingly at her kits.

"They're a pawful but it's so rewarding," she purred.

Blizzardfrost rolled her eyes.

"I don't think a warrior as young as you should have kits. Maybe you should have waited." she meowed to the younger she-cat.

Streamfeather purred when she saw Olivekit, Snowfrost's only kit playing with Blizzardfrost's kits. Snowfrost would've stayed in the nursery like a normal queen but Ashenstar couldn't spare her due to her frailness. Snowfrost had taken on Ashenstat's duties on top of her own and had no time for Olivekit. The pale furred deputy padded into the nursery and sat down beside Weedpetal.

"Ashenstar just died." she meowed.

All four queens stared at Snowfrost in shock. Ashenstar had been leader for all of their lives.

"You're not serious." Willowfang choked out.

Snowfrost nodded solemly.

"She's with StarClan."

* * *

Wildstar watched Dapplefern carry moss into the nursery. The apprentices had been liberated of their chores ever since Dapplefern led the battle with RainClan. Wildstar had spent his entire leadership trying to keep an alliance with RainClan, Pebblestar had always been touchy when it came to the Clans although she was always happy to share the news of their kits. He remembered the pretty tabby chattering about Molewhisker's first catch and Hailstorm scenting MistClan warriors and drving them off on her own. Her pale green eyes glowing curiously as she asked about Hazelcloud. Wildstar had always known Pebblestar to not enjoy speaking of Clan politics despite being Clan leader, especially when it came to battles. She had often spoke of wanting to be a medicine cat but her ambitious mother had forced her to be a warrior. Wildstar had to admit that the dainty light brown tabby would've been better off as a medicine cat. Hazelcloud's approach snapped him out of his thoughts. She looked at him with her mother's pale green eyes.

"Father, I believe that BreezeClan is trying to use the abandoned territory to invade us." She appeared resentful.

Wildstar shook out his fur.

"When will they learn?" he muttered.

The pale gnger cat scowled.

"They won't," she muttered.

"Tell Gentlestream to organize a patrol to ambush their patrol. They have every right to attack." Wildstar dismissed the young warrior but she remained.

Hazelcloud's paws kneaded the ground in anxiety.

"Father, there something I have to tell you."

Wildstar flicked his ears.

"I'm expecting Spiderfrost's kits." she meowed.

The multicolored tom looked at his daughter. She had her eyes lowered, fearful of his reaction. Almost instantly he felt a pelt brush his and Pebblestar's scent encircled him.

"Our grandkits." she purred.

"Spiderfrost in a respectable warrior." He mused.

He saw Hazelcloud's face light up. She give his her a swift lick before joining her mate by the fresh-kill pile.

Wildstar saw the faint outline of his own mate. She smiled at him as she faded.

"I love you." she murmured.

"Don't go." he whispered.

"I'll never leave you. I'm with StarClan and the stars never fade." With that, she was gone.

Wildstar looked back on his current situation. He was a father to three kits, Hazelcloud as well as Molewhisker and Hailstorm of RainClan, both of his daughters were expecting kits, a few days ago he had lost his mate at the claws of his deputy, and now BreezeClan was threatening to invade. He knew that there would be no hope of gaining RainClan's support thanks to Dapplefern. BreezeClan would tear LeafClan apart, especially with RainClan's support due to their probable thirst for revenge for Pebblestar's death. Was LeafClan on the verge of falling?


	6. Chapter 5

**Remember I said that these Clans are not the same as the ones in the books. Their warrior ceremony is different so please don't tell me I did it wrong.**

* * *

Hollythorn was curled in a nest beside her mate, Cricketchirp and she let out a small mew when he got up to leave. Whirlpool normally slept on her other side but the black furred she-cat's nest of ferns was empty, she had to have went on the dawn patrol. The tabby she-cat scented her three kits Pinefrost, Apricotpelt, and Juniperfur but the scent was faint. Finding no reason to remain in her nest the senior warrior uncurled herself and lapped at her pelt. Stepping in the sunshine that warmed her fur. Observing the camp she saw that Snakepaw and Thunderpaw were the only apprentices in camp while there were several warrior still in camp. Mistyheart's kits were learning the hunting crouch from their father Breezefur. Mistyheart was most likely on patrol. The older she-cat watched as the older apprentices: Mothpaw, Sandpaw, Duskpaw, and Jaypaw raced into camp with their mentors trailing behind. Cricketchirp, Whirlpool, Rosepelt, and Embersong trotted to Kelpstar's den.

"Snakepaw!" Hollythorn beckoned her apprentice.

The dark tabby frowned as he approached his mentor.

"Hollythorn, you were supposed to take me on my assessment with Mothpaw and Duskpaw." The young tom spat as he spoke his littermates' names.

"Apparently you're not ready for an assessment. Warriors are respectful of those older than them." Hollythorn replied coolly.

"I wish Yewpelt was my mentor." Snakepaw stalked away to rejoin Thunderpaw by the tree stump by the apprentices' den.

_Idiotic apprentices._ Hollythorn flicked her tail, annoyed with the dark tabby.

His mother, the elder Maplefur, was laying outside the elders' den with Shrewtail and Olivethorn. Hollythorn had her warrior ceremony with the brown tabby and she knew she'd probably retire after Snakepaw was made a warrior but at that moment she decided to punish the cocky dark tabby.

"Snakepaw you may not leave camp for three days and you must clean all of the dens for all three of those days." she called to him.

Maplefur pricked her ears and Hollythorn went to explain to her friend why her kit was stuck in camp.

"He's disrespectful isn't he?" Maplefur guessed when Hollythorn reached her.

"He's another Yewpelt." Hollythorn sat down beside the elder queen.

"I don't know why Snakepaw looks up to him." The brown tabby sighed deeply.

Hollythorn shrugged.

"All cats old enough to climb a tree gather beneath Moss Pile for a Clan meeting!"

Kelpstar was sitting on Moss Pile and she was beaming. Maplefur hurried to clean Duskpaw and Mothpaw's pelts. Whirlpool was also fussing over Sandpaw and Jaypaw. Snakepaw scowled and Thunderpaw snorted as the four apprentices shuffled to the front of the crowd.

"We have four new warriors in MistClan today. I, Kelpstar, leader of MistClan call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentices. They have trained hard to understand you noble code and we honor them as warriors in their keep. Mothpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the coat of your life?"

Mothpaw held her head high.

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, Mothpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Mothwhisker. We honor your tenacity and courage."

Mothwhisker dipped her head to Cricketchirp and stepped back. Sandpaw took her place.

"Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Sandpaw's tail flicked nervously.

"Then from this moment forward Sandpaw you shall be called Sandstripe. We honor your fighting and hunting skills."

Sandstripe dipped her head to Rosepelt and stood by Mothwhisker. Jaypaw took her place.

"Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Kelpstar meowed.

"I do." Jaypaw remain nonchalant as ever as he looked at his leader expectantly.

"Then from this moment on Jaypaw you shall be known as Jayheart."

Jayheart dipped his head to Embersong and stood beside the other new warriors.

Duskpaw padded forward.

"Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Duskpaw's voice was barely a whisper.

"Then from this day forward Duskpaw you shall be known as Dusksong."

Dusksong dipped her head to Whirlpool.

"Dusksong! Jayheart! Sandstripe! Mothwhisker!" the Clan chanted.

Hollythorn purred as Talonkit and Stonekit darted forward.

"We also have two new apprentices, until they become warriors they shall be known as Stonepaw and Talonpaw. Talonpaw you shall be mentored by Pinefrost and Stonepaw you shall be mentored by Apricotpelt."

"Stonepaw! Talonpaw!" The Clan chanted loudly for Mistyheart's two kits before dispersing.

Hollythorn purred in amusement as the two small toms follwed their mentors out of the heather tunnel.

"Hollythorn, you're going to the gathering." Bushfur meowed as he trotted past her.

That reminded the gray and brown tabby that tonight was the night of no moon.

* * *

Silverpaw followed her Clanmates to Peace Hollow. Appleflower and Snowypaw were at her side as they padded into the dip. She immediately caught the scent of MistClan and PetalClan. The PetalClan apprentices were in a small cluster and Silverpaw went over to them. It was hard to see because there was no moon but she could recognize the cats by scent.

"Hi Earthpaw." the silver tabby purred.

"Hello Silverpaw." the patch-furred she-cat replied.

"How's RainClan?" Tawnypaw inquired.

"Fine, just fine." Snowypaw replied.

"All cats gather near the river!" Flowerstar yowled.

The Clan cats padded forward and sat on the side of the river, opposite the leaders. They all sat on a large boulder and began adressing the Clans. Silverpaw could see the tension between Wildstar and Flowerstar as well as Snowfrost, Kelpstar, and Darktail.

"Would MistClan like to go first?" Darktail inquired.

_Where's Falconstar?_ Silverpaw wondered.

"Of course. All is well in MistClan, We have four new warriors : Dusksong, Jayheart, Sandstripe, and Mothwhisker. Also we have two new apprentices, Stonepaw and Talonpaw." Kelpstar paused so the the Clans could cheer.

When the noise quieted she began again.

"We have found that our borders have been breached but we will fight to defend ourselves and our kits." She glanced at Darktail and backed away.

Darktail went next.

"Falconstar has joined StarClan so I am now Darkstar and my deputy is Buzzardtalon. We have one new warrior known as Whitemist. That's all."

The Clans gave a half-hearted cheer but the BreezeClan cats took no notice.

Flowerstar went next.

"Pebblestar is now with StarClan so I am Flowerstar. Our deputy is Gingerpelt. We have one new warrior known as Appleflower and Hailstorm has given birth to three kits named Pebblekit, Cloudkit, and Swiftkit."

The other Clans cheered and Silverpaw saw Iceheart lifted his head proudly.

Wildstar nodded to Flowerstar and stepped forward.

"LeafClan would like to apologize for Dapplefern's disobedience. She has been demoted and replaced by Gentlestream. Hazelcloud is expecting kits and we have one new apprentice, Briarpaw. His sister, Silverkit, was lost to a fox. That is all in LeafClan."

RainClan began to cheer the loudest and Silverpaw was elated that Wildstar had actually apologized for Pebblestar's death.

Snowfrost stepped forward last.

"Ashenstar has also passed to Starclan so I am now Snowstar. We have three new apprentices: Lilypaw, Eaglepaw, and Olivepaw. There is no further news."

"We're dismissed." Flowerstar meowed.

Silverpaw padded back to her camp with Echopaw and Turtlepaw.

"I don't think LeafClan should get off that easily." Echopaw muttered.

"What else could they do?" Turtlepaw reasoned.

"Claw her eyes out and leave her for the foxes." the gray she-cat sapt.

Silverpaw shook her head.

"I think Wildstar did the right thing." Silverpaw mused.

"They're lucky _I'm_ not leader." Echopaw snorted.

_We all are_. Silverpaw thought in disdain.


	7. Chapter 6

**R&R for R&R?**

* * *

Goldenmist padded behind the nursery where Riverheart said she would host her secret meeting. The she-cats that had already arrived were sitting in a semi-circle around Riverheart. The she-cats there were Whitemist, Ivyvine, Sageflower, Mushroomheart, Honeywing, Redfur, and Leopardspots. Goldenmist sat beside her sister Leopardspots. Tinyflower hurried into small space and squeezed in between Mushroomheart and Sageflower.

Riverheart quickly looked at the she-cats to make sure that they were all there before sitting on the log so that she could look above

"She-cats, you all know that BreezeClan has been letting toms lead the Clan since before we were born. Ever since Breezewing, our noble first deputy died to _save_ the worthless life of our first leader, Vulturestar, we have been forced to be content with being medicine cats, queens, and just normal warriors. We never have had a female leader or for that matter a female deputy since that LeafClan warrior tore Breezewing's throat out. This very Clan was named for that she-cat and yet these toms have the _audacity _to say that we are too weak to handle leadership. Have we not seen all the four Clans be lead very successful by she-cats? Why can't BreezeClan do the same?" Riverheart's blue eyes swept over the she-cats as she spoke.

"What do you suppose we do about that?" Honeywing inquired, annoyed.

"By rebelling." Riverheart's voice held complete certainty.

Goldenmist lapped at her white paws before speaking.

"We can't attack our Clanmates, Riverheart." she pointed out.

"Goldenmist you are thinking in a tom's mentality. We will not _fight._ That is exactly what we will do. We won't fight, hunt, or bear anymore kits." Riverheart wrapped her tail around her paws.

"We'll kill the Clan!" Ivyvine protested.

"You're not serious, are you?" Leopardspots inquired.

"I'm entirely serious. We won't stop hunting altogether. Only one patrol a day but it can only one or the other, never both. Also what she-cat wants to bear kits anytime soon?" Riverheart's gaze never wavered.

"I suppose it could work." Whitemist mused.

"What about me and Buzzardtalon? He wants kits and so do I." Honeywing meowed.

"Honeywing, where do your loyalties lie? With us she-cats or with Buzzardtalon?" The silver and white tabby's voice was scathing.

The young light brown tabby looked away.

"Are there any she-cats that disapprove?" Riverheart turned back to the other she-cats.

None of the she-cats said anything.

"Then it's decided. No hunting, no patrols, and no kits." Riverheart flicked her tail to dismiss the she-cats.

Goldenmist walked beside her sister.

"It's about time some cat showed these toms who's a better warrior." Leopardspots meowed.

"What if they don't back down?" Goldenmist wondered.

"Well half the Clan is female and the toms can't fight other Clans with half the Clan at camp." Leopardspots pointed out.

"Goldenmist!" Darkstar purred as the golden she-cat passed him.

"Darkstar." Leopardspots growled threateningly.

The black tom flicked his ear but Goldenmist continued to walk out of the camp with Leopardspots.

"The Clan leader is padding after you." Her spotted furred littermate purred in amusement.

"I don't have any feelings for Darkstar." Goldenmist snorted.

"That's because you have feelings for Ratfang but he's Riverheart's mate." Leopardspots pointed out.

"I don't have feelings for Ratfang anymore. I like another tom."

"It better not be Barkfrost." Leopardspots threatened.

"Why?"

"He's my mate." Leopardspots glared at her sister.

"It wasn't him." Goldenmist meowed quickly.

"You'd be better off with Darkstar." Leoparspots meowed and padded away, leaving Goldenmist in the forest.

The golden-furred she-cat padded back to camp and Darkstar was still sitting by the fresh-kill pile. She watched the black furred tom from the corner of her eyes as she padded past him.

"Where's Leopardspots?" he inquired.

"Hunting." Goldenmist muttered as she continued to the warriors den.

"Would you like to finish your walk with me?" The dark tom stood up and padded to her side.

"I'm tired." Goldenmist lied.

"You can share my den. I'm quite tired as well." The black-furred tom twitched his ear to his den.

"If I share your den will you leave me alone?" Goldenmist retorted.

"Yes."

Goldenmist sighed and padded into Darkstar's den. She scraped some moss together and curled up in the corner, away from the leader. As she drifted off to sleep she felt another pelt brush hers but she didn't move. She suddenly like the possibilty of being the leader's mate. Later that day Goldenmist padded out of Darkstar's den and Riverheart met her nose-to-nose. The two she-cats were in front of the nursery, Mushroomheart's daughters Finchkit and Bluekit were watching the elder she-cats closely.

"Traitor!"

"You never said we couldn't have mates!"

"It was implied!"

"No it wasn't!"

Riverheart lashed her tail.

"We will fail because of you!"

"Mother, it was innocent. She didn't mate with him so there wil be no kits." Whitemist interjected.

"You will not let the rebellion fail! You will hide your heart until we have gotten what we wanted."

"You will stay with us and protect the rebellion


	8. Chapter 7

**R&R for R&R?**

* * *

Wildstar watched over his Clan carefully. Dapplefern had been up to some unusual behavior and was creeping around the nursery quite often. Her mate Bluefoot hadn't talked to her since the RainClan battle so she couldn't be expecting kits. Fernwhisker and her mate, Foxbark, however were expecting their first litter together. Hazelcloud had also plumped up in the recent moon and had moved her nest to the nursery. This made Wildstar even more nervous that Dapplefern was hanging around the nursery.

_Maybe she's trying to get back into good standing with the Clan._ He tried to rationalize with himself.

Hazelcloud was popular with her Clan, especially because she was the leader's daughter. If cats saw Dapplefern speaking with Hazelcloud they would feel it was okay to speak with her. The pale ginger cat had her teeth bared in a snarl as Dapplefern approached and the dappled she-cat backed away. Spiderfrost padded to his mate's side and lashed his tail as Dapplefern tried to approach again. Fernwhisker soon flung herself at the former deputy and clawed her muzzle. Dapplefern backed away before darting out of camp. Wildstar secretly hoped she wouldn't return. He didn't want a murderer among his ranks but he didn't want to exile any of his warriors. The leader before him, Yarrowstar, had often exiled warriors. Wildstar's brother, Brownwhisker had been exiled for accidently knocking a BreezeClan warrior off a cliff. Wildstar suddenly wondered about his brother and what had become of him. Gentlestream's presence broke his thoughts.

"Wildstar, I demand that Dapplefern be exiled." She flicked her tail angrily.

"Why?" Wildstar saw in her amber eyes that she was greatly agitated.

"She's upsetting the Clan. The entire Clan agrees that we should exile her." Gentlestream growled.

"Watch your tone with me Gentlestream." Wildstar warned.

"She must go." Gentlestream's tone was firm.

"The Clan shall vote. If even three cats decide she should stay she will not be exiled." Wildstar conceeded.

"Fair enough."

Wildstar knew that Dapplefern was mates with her brother Bluefoot and he figured that's why she wanted Dapplefern out of the Clan.

"All cats old enough to climb join by the Giant Rock!" He summoned his Clan and watched as they gathered beneath the rock in the center of camp.

Dapplefern entered the camp and sat off by herself. Gentlestream took the deputy's place beside the rock with Otterfoot on the other side, facing the Clan. Larchpaw led the apprentices to a spot between Fernwhisker and Swanfeather. They were piled on top of one another in a way only they would understand. They seemed comfortable enough and Wildstar watched his littermate walk out of the elders' den, fur ruffled with sleep. Hazelcloud and Spiderfrost settled beside Ravenstrike and Redblaze. Bramblespots sat beside Swanfeather with Plumfur on her other side. The other warriors filed in and looked up at Wildstar.

"Dapplefern, come forth." His voice was icy as the dappled brown cat padded to the front.

Creekpaw snarled and lashed out a black forepaw. Larchpaw and Smallpaw hissed for him to be quiet while Firepaw cuffed him over the head. The warriors were silent as Dapplefern bowed her head.

"Tell the Clan why they should not vote to have you exiled."

"I have no good reason." Dapplefern mumbled.

"Well, cats of LeafClan when I call you, you will vote. When you vote please stand by Otterfoot. If even three cats say Dapplefern should stay she shall stay. We'll start with Orioletail."

The tortoiseshell and white cat gazed at Dapplefern. The former deputy looked at her pleadingly but Orioletail didn't acknowledge her.

"Exile." Orioletail meowed and padded to stand beside Otterfoot.

"Cloudysky?"

The pale furred she-cat snorted.

"Exile." she meowed as she walked over to join Orioletail.

"Bramblespots?" Wildstar knew the spotted tabby was the most sympathetic cat in the Clan.

Dapplefern gazed into Bramblespots' blue eyes with longing. Surprisingly, Bramblespots curled her lip in disgust.

"Exile her, Wildstar." the pretty tabby went to join her clanmates beside the medicine cat.

"Ravenstrike?"

"Exile."

"Hazelcloud?"

"Exile."

"Fernwhisker?"

"Exile."

"Redblaze?"

"Stay."  
The entire Clan gaped at the ginger tom. Redblaze met their gazes with a look of defiance. Wildstar called the next cat to calm the tension.

"Spiderfrost?"

"Exile."

"Lilyfur?"

"Exile."

"Bluefoot?"

"Stay."

Gentlestream scowled at Bluefoot's reply.

"Grassroot?"

"Exile."

Wildstar gazed at Dapplefern's littermate. He was clearly disappointed in his sister.

"Tumblestep?"

"Exile."

"Plumfur?"

"Exile."

"Foxbark?"

"Exile."

"Swanfeather?"

"Exile."

"Twigfang?"

"Exile."

"Shinepool?"

"Exile."

"Creekpaw?"

"Exile." the young tom snarled with a burning hatred.

"Larchpaw?"

"Exile."

"Smallpaw?"

"Exile."

"Firepaw?"

"Exile."

"Briarpaw?"

"Exile."

Wildstar spotted the apprentice he had missed.

"Rabbitpaw?"

"Stay."

Dapplefern gave an audible sigh of relief when Rabbitpaw gave his vote.

"He's an apprentice! He can't make the final decision!" Gentlestream protested.

"You said the entire Clan could vote." Wildstar pointed out.

"I also said that you would make the final decision." The pale gray cat lashed her tail.

"Gentlestream..." he warned.

Wildstar flicked his tail to dismiss his Clan. Dapplefern was speaking to Redblaze, Rabbitpaw, and Bluefoot, most likely thanking them for letting her stay. Redblaze walked away before Dapplefern could finish speaking and went to talk to Cloudysky. The pale she-cat promptly moved away from him and went to sit with Hazelcloud, Fernwhisker, and Tumblestep. Wildstar knew that Redblaze's compassion had come from his mother, Softfeather. While most cats believed Wildstar had fathered Softfeather's kits they had actually been fathered by a rouge. Redblaze's littermates were Foxbark and Swanfeather. He remembered coming to see Softfeather when Pebblestar had given Hazelcloud to him. Wildstar had also found it ironic that Hazelcloud was a lighter furred version of Redblaze. It had been a lucky break for both Softfeather and Wildstar. The multi-colored leader sighed as he thought about his best friend. When they were kits the queens had often said that they'd be mates. Green cough had struck the thick-furred ginger she-cat and had killed her fairly quickly despite Otterfoot's herbs. Hazelcloud hadn't known that Pebblestar had been her mother so she grieved extremely hard for her foster mother. Dapplefern had also been a kit, daughter to Brownwing. Brownwing had been a slightly spiteful cat that was named for her speed and agility. When she had died Dapplefern and Grassroot had been the only cats to sit the vigil. Wildstar shook his head to clear the thoughts of cats that now walked on StarClan.

* * *

"Streamfeather you're huge!" Watersong exclaimed.

Streamfeather glared at her friend as she tried to scrape a nest together. Watersong and Blizzardfrost were supposed to be helping Streamfeather make a new nest.

"Streamfeather, watch the kits." Willowfang warned as Streamfeather clawed a clump of moss and nearly caught Flowerkit's tail.

"I know!" Streamfeather snapped.

"Somebody found a thorn in their nest." Weedpetal muttered to Blizzardfrost.

"That's not a thorn, that's mouse bile." Blizzardfrost replied.

"Good one Blizzardfrost." Watersong purred.

"I'm going for a walk!" the silvery white growled and stormed away from the nursery.

She padded by the warriors den where Irispelt and Nightbreeze were gossiping. Irsipelt paused when she saw the silvery queen.

"What's wrong Streamfeather?" Irispelt inquired.

Streamfeather glared at the clueless tortoiseshell. Ivyfire hadn't spoken to her since she told her that she was expecting kits. It was obvious that was the problem.

"Nothing." she growled.

"That doesn't seem like nothing." Irispelt pressed.

"Don't worry about it Irispelt." Streamfeather pushed past her and walked out of camp but she noticed Irispelt was following her.

"Ivyfire'll warm up to the idea of kits eventually." the tortoiseshell mewed.

"She shouldn't be angry with me." Streamfeather had reached the creek and her reflection stared back at her sadly.

"She had feelings for Tigerfur too." Irispelt pointed out.

"How do you know?" Streamfeather stared at her friend in shock.

"It was obvious." the tortiseshell snorted.

Streamfeather thought back to all the times Ivyfire had been daydreaming, watching Tigerfur, and trying to always go on patrol with him.

"He's my mate." Streamfeather clawed the ground.

"She's jealous." Irispelt murmured and turned back to the direction of the camp.

Streamfeather continued towards the stream that marked the RainClan border. Ever since she was a kit she had envied Ivyfire. She was braver, stronger, faster, smarter, prettier, and was just a better cat than Streamfeather. Even though Jaguartail had treated them equally Streamfeather always felt alienated compared to Ivyfire. Now they were warriors and Streamfeather had gotten the tom Ivyfire wanted. The irony of it all was that Ivyfire could have had any tom in the Clan. She heard a twig snap and whipped around. It was Ivyfire and Pantherclaw. Pantherclaw narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you out of the camp?" He inquired.

"I was just heading back." Streamfeather muttered and stalked past him.

She felt Ivyfire's gaze burn into her back as she walked back to camp. When she got through the entrance she noticed her Clan was having a meeting.

"Last but not least, Yarrowpaw are you willing to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Snowstar was saying.

"I do." Yarrowpaw meowed.

"Then from this day forward Yarrowpaw you shall be known as Yarrowpelt. We honor your courage and you quick wit."

Yarrowpelt dipped her head to Daisytail and stood by her siblings.

Watersong was beaming at her foster siblings and her mother Willowfang was equally pleased.

"Yarrowpelt! Tawnystorm! Grassfur! Earthsong!" The clan chanted and Streamfeather joined in once she understood who was who.

After the ceremony Streamfeather padded into the nursery.

"Have you gotten the burrs out of your pelt?" Weedpetal inquired.

"Ivyfire is the never-ending burr." Willowfang retorted before Streamfeather could answer.

"She's jealous." Watersong chirped as she entered the nursery.

"Watersong are you expecting kits? You're in here everyday." Willowfang inquired.

"No I'm not expecting kits!" Watersong's fur went on end.

"No Watersong's not expecting kits she just wants to be the second unnecessary thorn in my nest." Streamfeather meowed.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about my sister getting mad at me over a mate." Watersong retorted.

"Don't you kits start." Weedpetal hissed.

Streamfeather and Watersong glared at the ginger tabby.

Weedpetal rolled her eyes.

"Not you, the kits." she muttered as she held her tail up where the kits couldn't swat at it.

"Mama, please!" Leafkit pleaded.

"You two are four months right?" Weedpetal was eager to get back to her warrior duties.

"Kits go play with Olivepaw and Lilypaw." Willowfang purred.

The four bundles of energy soon darted outside to the apprentices' den.

"Willowfang you're lucky. You're kits are five months old, I'll never get out of the nursery." Weedpetal muttered.

"You wanted to have Pantherclaw's kits." Willowfang shrugged.

Streamfeather curled up in her nest and was drifting off to sleep when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She knew her kits were due soon but she ignored it until she felt another pain in her side. She got and checked her nest for thorn but another pain shot through her that swept her off her paws.

"Watersong, get Frostpool and Oakpaw the kits are coming!" Weedpetal shrieked.


	9. Chapter 8

**R&R for R&R?**

* * *

Hollythorn was hunting on the prairie. The tall grasses tickled her nose and easily hid her from the mice she knew were scuffling around. She had detected her first victim when she suddenly heard hushed voices near the tall pines at the edge of MistClan territory. Curiously, she crept her way to the trees and crouched under a shrub. She scented the air and caught the scent of all four Clans. She frowned and tried to creep a little closer. There was a small clearing with a large rock in the middle. She noticed the golden brown pelt of Yewpelt and she heard Snakepaw's youthful voice. She also saw the former LeafClan deputy Dapplefern and Buzzardtalon. She suppressed a growl as she saw Dapplefern twine her tail with Buzzardtalon's before speaking in a silky tone.

"I just evaded exile. Wildstar's such a fool. Thank the Dark Forest that Yarrowstar isn't leader any longer!" Dapplefern's meow made Hollythorn sick.

"Well it wouldn't have mattered if you did. There's always a place for you in BreezeClan." Buzzardtalon rumbled.

"Thank you dear but you wouldn't want you precious Honeywing finding out about this." Dapplefern touched his nose softly before pulling herself away.

Hollythorn noticed a dark figure joining the group, Kiteflight of PetalClan.

"That so-called deputy Bloomtail is a real pain in the tail." He grumbled as he settled himself next to Snakepaw.

"So, Yewpelt what's with MistClan?" Buzzardtalon appeared very shady.

_Don't you dare!_ Hollythorn wanted to claw Yewpelt's fur off his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Yewpelt inquired.

"What's the best way to get to your camp?" Dapplefern muttered.

"Ah, yes. From LeafClan, go through BreezeClan territory and follow the stream right into our camp." Yewpelt's directions were flawless.

_If only Kelpstar knew what her son was up to._ Hollythorn felt herself dying inside.

"Such a shame Duskwind dropped out." Snakepaw murmured.

"Duskwind was a coward." Dapplefern snorted.

"Well, I wouldn't murder _my_ littermate." Snakepaw defended.

"I'd love to tear out Grassroot's throat." Dapplefern purred.

"Why?" Yewpelt inquired.

"He tried to get me exiled. As far as I'm concerned, that whole Clan can be burned by fire. Only Rabbitpaw, Redblaze, and Bluefoot matter to me." The spotted golden she-cat sat up and wrapped her tail around her paws.

Suddenly a new scent hit Hollythorn's nose. A small dark brown tabby pushed his way into the clearing, followed by a pale gray tabby with silver stripes.

"Mouse, Stream." Snakepaw greeted.

Kiteflight dipped his head and Dapplefern made room next to her for Stream to sit. Mouse jumped onto the the rock.

Hollythorn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yewpelt had actually given up MistClan secrets. She shook her head and raced away to camp, sometimes tripping over the long prairie grass in her haste. When she reached the camp entrance she managed to regain her composure and walk into camp.

"Hollythorn, where's Snakepaw?" Thunderpaw inquired when he saw her.

"I don't know." Hollythorn lied.

Thunderpaw dipped his head and trotted off. Dusksong and Mothwhisker were sitting, eating fresh-kill and they both nodded to the elder she-cat when she passed them on her way to Kelpstar's den.

"Kelpstar?" Hollythorn called.

"Come in." was the response and Hollythorn stepped inside Kelpstar's den. Juniperfur and Bushfur were sitting with her. The dark brown she-cat's dark greene eyes glowed in the low light of her den and she nodded to Hollythorn.

"Yewpelt and Snakepaw are betraying the Clan." Hollythorn's heart felt sick when she saw Kelpstar's disbelieving look.

"Are you trying to tell me that my son is a traitor?" Kelpstar's voice was scathing.

"He was having a meeting with two rogues, Kiteflight of PetalClan, Buzzardtalon of BreezeClan, Dapplefern of LeafClan, and Snakepaw was there too." Hollythorn defended herself.

"And that makes him a traitor?" Kelpstar glared at Hollythorn.

"He told them exactly how to get to our camp! Dapplefern and Buzzardtalon are mates! The rogue is their leader! Kelpstar, you must believe me!" Hollythorn's claws itched in frustration.

Kelpstar rose to her paws and rested her tail around Hollythorn's shoulders.

"Hollythorn, I believe you're a bit addled. Yewpelt and Snakepaw aren't traitors, Dapplefern and Buzzardtalon aren't mates and there are no rogues leading them. You're the most senior warrior and it's very hot out there. Go to your nest and rest." Kelpstar murmured gently.

"I'm not addled! I know what I saw!" Hollythorn snapped.

"Hollythorn, it's about time you retired. We can find a new mentor for Snakepaw." Bushfur offered.

"I'll mentor him." Juniperfur offered.

"No! I'm perfectly capable of mentoring Snakepaw! As a warrior of this Clan I can choose when I retire." Hollythorn's gray and brown pelt bristled.

Juniperfur nudged her to her paws.

"Come mother, I think you need some water." Her son murmured as he led her from Kelpstar's den.

Hollythorn knew that Kelpstar was foolish for believing Hollythorn was confused.

"It's sweltering." Juniperfur exclaimed.

"It is." Hollythorn's tail was flicked with agitation.

"Mother, I believe you. Yewpelt is too secretive and Snakepaw just follows him around like a dog follows its Pink-Skin." Juniperfur shook his head in disgust.

"I agree. That's why he's not a warrior yet." Hollythorn growled.

The pair soon spotted Snakepaw and Yewpelt heading towards camp with prey in their jaws.

"It's just a cover-up." Juniperfur hissed.

Hollythorn nodded and they reached the stream.

They both took a quick drink and went back to camp. Kelpstar was grooming her younger son Thunderpaw and for the first time she realized that Kelpstar's belly was swelling again.

"That makes litter three?" Hollythorn purred.

Juniperfur nodded.

"Yes it does." He appeared proud.

"I'm glad Yewpelt's not my son." He added.

Yewpelt's father had been a warrior known as Frostpelt. He died soon after Yewpelt was born and afterwards Kelpstar took Juniperfur as a mate. Juniperfur had fathered Rosepelt, Thunderpaw, and Kelpstar's unborn litter.

"I heard Pinefrost's mate will be moving to the nursery soon." Juniperfur purred.

"Brindlepelt?" Hollythorn inquired.

Juniperfur nodded before trotting off. Snakepaw glared at her and Hollythorn glared right back. If that tom wanted a battle she'd give him a war.


	10. Chapter 9

**R&R for R&R?**

* * *

Frostpool was at Streamfeather's side, working diligently. Jaguartail, Watersong, and Tigerfur were there as well, waiting. A thick tension filled the air as Streamfeather bit down on the stick. She'd swallowed the herbs and yet she was still in pain. Frostpool rested her paw on Streamfeather's side.

"There will be four." The skinny white she-cat meowed.

Oakpaw was sitting beside her mentor, amber eyes glowing in the darkness of the den.

Another contraction racked the slender queen's frame and the stick in her jaws snapped in half.

"Push." Frostpool rasped.

Streamfeather tensed her body and heaved. Oakpaw nipped the sack of the tiny newborn kit.

"She-cat." She called in joy.

She laid the kit at Watersong's paws and the blue-gray cat licked the kit's fur the wrong way. Streamfeather tried to get a look at her first-born.

Streamfeather's curiosity was soon taken over by pain.

"Push!" The elderly medicine cat ordered.

Streamfeather fought to keep her breath as she pushed again. Jaguartail and Tigerfur were wide-eyed as Oakpaw passed the second kit to Tigerfur.

"Tom." she purred.

Weedpetal had her tail wrapped around her two kits while Willowfang had taken her kits to the elders' den. Leafkit and Russetkit were silent as Streamfeather let out an ear-piercing screech. Oakpaw passed the third kit to Jaguartail.

"Tom." Frostpool meowed.

Streamfeather's energy was draining fast.

"Push!" Oakpaw snapped.

Streamfeather yowled as her fourth and final kit slid onto the moss.

"She-cat." Frostpool meowed.

"Two toms and two she-cats" Tigerfur cooed as the cats placed the kits beside Streamfeather's belly.

Streamfeather finally got to see her kits for the very first time. A tortoiseshell she-cat, a pale gray tabby tom, a dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, and a dark ginger tom lay in the curve of her belly. A motherly, protective feeling welled inside of her. Tigerfur crouched beside her, a look of pride etched on his face.

"Names?" Jaguartail inquired.

"What about Icekit for the gray tom?" Tigerfur suggested.

"I like that. Let's name the brown tabby Acornkit." Streamfeather purred.

"Name the tortoiseshell Birdkit!" Watersong kneaded the ground, unable to contain her excitement.

"Alright, the tortoiseshell can be Birdkit." Tigerfur chuckled.

"What about the ginger?" Weedpetal asked from the corner of the nursery.

"You should name him Firekit!" Leafkit squeaked.

"So the names are Firekit, Birdkit, Acornkit, and Icekit." Tigerfur meowed.

"Welcome to PetalClan my dear kits." Streamfeather yawned and nudged her kits closer.

She watched the other cats step out of the nursery quietly and Willowfang led her kits back into the nursery.

"Can we play with them?" Flowerkit begged.

"They're obviously too small." Rainkit snorted as he went to Willowfang's nest.

"They're are not!" Flowerkit retorted.

"Yes they are Flowerkit." Willowfang glared at her kit and Flowerkit sulked to the nest.

"What did you name them?" Willowfang's eyes drifted to Streamfeather's kits.

"Icekit, Acornkit, Birdkit, and Firekit." Streamfeather yawned again.

"I can't wait until they're big enough to play!" Leafkit squeaked.

"Shush Leafkit!" Rainkit hissed.

"No! I don't want to!" the tabby kit snapped back.

"If you can't be quiet then get out of the nursery! Don't you see Streamfeather is tired?" Weedpetal growled.

The silvery queen was trying to doze off but of course the kits' attempt at being quiet was barely lower than a bird sounding an alarm. Eventually Willowfang grew tired of this.

"Come kits. Milkfeather and Rowantooth will want to tell stories around this time." The dark gray queen purred.

Streamfeather nodded gratefully as Willowfang led both litters of kit away from the nursery.

Soon her eyes drooped and she drifted off to sleep.

xXx

The next morning Streamfeather nuzzled her kits and tucked them closer to her.

Olivepaw, Lilypaw, and Tawnystorm padded into the nursery curiously.

"Your kits are beautiful." Tawnystorm meowed.

"Thank you. You just don't know how painful it is to have kits." Streamfeather chuckled.

"They're so tiny." Lilypaw meowed.

Streamfeather nodded as she began to groom her kits.

The younger she-cats soon left the nursery and the elders replaced them. Milkfeather purred as she gazed upon Firekit.

"His muzzle's covered in milk." She giggled as Streamfeather glanced down at her kits.

Sure enough, a white liquid was covering Firekit's muzzle.

"That's why my mother named me Milkkit. She said I was covered in milk and I had white fur." Milkfeather let out another rusty purr.

"That kit's a fighter." Rowantooth meowed and pointed his tail to Icekit.

"I agree." Milkfeather nodded, her gray eyes bright.

The two elders bid Streamfeather a farewell and went back to their den. The silvery queen was tired and she didn't want to see anymore of her clanmates but of course they came in and out of the nursery to gaze upon the newest members of PetalClan. The nursery wasn't a quiet space, either. Leafkit and Russetkit were play fighting against Rainkit and Flowerkit. Their squeals of delight made sleep impossible.

"Kits why don't you go outside?" Weedpetal asked gently.

Rainkit nodded and led his denmates outside. Streamfeather gave the ginger queen a grateful look and settled into a deep sleep.

* * *

Goldenmist saw Riverheart sunning herself while Buzzardtalon attempted to get her to go on a patrol. The silver and white she-cat simply replied,

"I already patrolled a border."

Darkstar had been trying to get the she-cats to hunt and patrol as well. Whitemist was sitting by the warriors' den and Mushroomheart was playing with her kits. The golden furred she-cat soon became bored with watching her Clan and headed towards the warriors' den. It was filled with other she-cats and Goldenmist settled beside Tinyflower. The small ginger she-cat yawned.

"I'm so bored!" she exclaimed.

"Me too." Sageflower agreed.

"Bramblepaw will never be a warrior at this rate!" Ivyvine muttered.

"Riverheart doesn't know what she's doing." Redfur muttered.

"I think we should stop listening to her." Leopardspots added.

"I want a female leader." Sageflower chirped.

"Don't we all?" Ivyvine snorted.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Goldenmist yawned as she curled in a ball.

"It won't work! Didn't you hear about the first rebellion?" A voice rasped from the entrance of the den.

It was Mosspool, her tortoiseshell and gray pelt was ruffled as it often was and she looked as doubtful as her daughter Tinyflower.

"First rebellion?" Redfur inquired.

"Led by Vulturestar's younger sister, Mudpool. She refused to be under toms. She tried to led a rebellion. Eventually the toms fought the she-cats and Mudpool as well her two daughters, Lightstrike and Fishsplash were killed." Mosspool meowed.

Whitemist appeared stunned while Leopardspots eyes were wide with horror.

"I quit the rebellion!" Sageflower meowed quickly.

"Then again, she-cats weren't trained nearly as well as you are." Mosspool was thoughtful for a moment.

"Actually by going from the story, Riverheart and Whitemist will be the only ones to die." Ivyvine chuckled.

Whitemist growled at the older warrior before crouching beside Redfur. Soft pawsteps fell on the ground and a tall shadow fell upon the she-cats.

"So the rebellion will fail, eh?" a voice scoffed.


	11. Chapter 10

**R&R for R&R?**

* * *

Silverpaw yawned as the weak sunlight streamed into the den. Turtlepaw and Reedpaw were curled up beside her, still sleeping. It was a week after the night gathering which meant the day gathering would be today. All cats, including kits whose eyes were open, were supposed to come. It was a time to compete in games and play with other Clans as if they were all one Clan. It lasted all day and Silverpaw lifted her head to see Hailstorm nudging Swiftkit and Cloudkit towards the entrance while Iceheart carried Pebblekit. Echopaw was stirring beside Heronpaw. The blue-gray tom's fluffy fur reminded Silverpaw of a kit although he was three months older than her.

"Silverpaw, I know you're awake. Help me wake up these great lumps." Echopaw meowed.

Silverpaw rolled her eyes and turned to face Echopaw. The light gray she-cat prodded Heronpaw and Hazelpaw in the side. The tabby she-cat turned and growled at Echopaw before realizing who she was.

"I thought you were Turtlepaw." she meowed, almost apologetically.

Echopaw nodded before waking Snowypaw. Silverpaw nudged Reedpaw and Turtlepaw but then she realized Harepaw was missing.

"Where's Harepaw?" The silver tabby inquired.

"She's with Stormcloud." Echopaw replied.

Silverpaw nodded before exiting the den. Willowtail was leading her kits out of the nursery as the Clan got ready to leave. Quailkit and Blossomkit started wrestling which got them quickly scolded by their father, Brackenstem. Snakekit laughed which earned a swipe from Blossomkit.

"Good morning, Silverpaw." Heavyfoot nodded to the apprentice before going to the entrance. Stormcloud was padding out of the medicine den behind Plumnose. Harepaw followed the medicine cats, trotting slowly. Silverpaw went to see what had been bothering her friend.

"Why did you have to see Plumnose?" The silver furred apprentice asked.

"I had to collect herbs." Harepaw twitched her nose in disgust.

"Oh. I thought you were sick." Silverpaw was happy that they had finally left camp and were halfway to Peace Hollow.

"Nope." Harepaw shook her head.

Suddenly the scents of MistClan and PetalClan drifted towards her nose. They had finally arrived in the hollow.

"Let's go see the kits." Harepaw suggested.

Silverpaw nodded when she saw the PetalClan queen Streamfeather. Four small kits were playing at her paws.

"Hello Streamfeather." Harepaw greeted.

"Hello Harepaw, Silverpaw." the silvery white queen purred.

A small dark ginger tom rolled over to Silverpaw.

"I'm Firekit!" the small tom squeaked.

"Hello, Firekit." Harepaw meowed.

"I'm going to be the best PetalClan warrior ever!" Firekit's small tail waved as he bragged.

"I'll be the best leader ever!" A dark brown tabby she-cat added.

"No you won't Acornkit!" A tortoiseshell snarled a fierce as any kit could.

"You'll be my deputy Birdsong." Acornkit promised.

"Can I be the medicine cat?" A pale gray tom asked.

"Who else would want to?" Birdkit scoffed.

"Don't be mean." Streamfeather warned.

"Don't you see what I go through? They opened their eyes just yesterday." She added as she looked back at Silverpaw and Harepaw.

Willowtail was sitting next to Willowfang as their kits play fought. Weedpetal's kits were waiting and soon jumped onto Blossomkit's back. Hailstorm's kits were more shy but Firekit and Acornkit soon approached them. Soon enough the two litters of kits were conversing but of course Swiftkit's temper got him in trouble with Birdkit, the tortoiseshell was also very bold. Seeing a game of Moss Ball starting, she waved her tail to the small kits and went to join the apprentices. Snakepaw was passing the ball of moss to Thunderpaw but Snowypaw intercepted it and tossed it to Silverpaw. Snowypaw had tossed it high and she had to leap to catch it. However Silverpaw couldn't jump high enough and the moss ball hit Shadowflight in her chest. The black she-cat glared and Snakepaw pointed his tail at Snowypaw.

"Sorry Shadowflight." Snowypaw lowered her eyes to the ground.

"That's alright Snowypaw but next time aim for Snakepaw." The elderly black she-cat purred as she went to speak with some LeafClan warriors. A tortoiseshell apprentice known as Larchpaw was dashing towards them before skidding to halt next to Snowypaw.

"Silverpaw!" Larchpaw puffed, trying to catch her breath.

"Larchpaw!" Snakepaw nodded to the tortoiseshell.

The tortoiseshell flicked her tail to him as she approached Silverpaw.

"What is it Larchpaw?" Echopaw inquired.

"I'm Larch_leaf_." The tortoiseshell sauntered around, her tail held high.

"You're a warrior?" Snakepaw gaped at her.

"So are Smallfeather and Blackwhisker." Larchleaf purred.

"Congratulations." Silverpaw nodded.

"Thanks. I'm going to go see the kits. Anyone coming?" the LeafClan she-cat waved her tail.

"I'll come." Snowypaw padded away with Larchleaf.

"Let's start the game." Heronpaw batted the ball to Harepaw.

The light brown tabby crouched and lashed her fluffy tail. Silverpaw padded away as the game started again, finding herself watching Reedpaw boasting to some BreezeClan apprentices. A light brown she-cat was watching him intently and Silverpaw felt her neck fur rise. Then she paused.

Was she jealous?


	12. Chapter 11

**R&R for R&R? How's about a new PetalClan perspective?**

* * *

Ivyfire was sitting alone in the clearing. Even though all the Clans were being friendly with one another she bared her teeth at any cat that came too close. Of course it was Streamfeather's fault. Ivyfire had always been jealous of her sister's soft, silky silvery white fur. Her sister's blue eyes always shone with innocence. Ivyfire on the other paw was of course ginger, brown, and white furred. Tigerfur had seen the beauty in Streamfeather before he had known Ivyfire's name. Deep inside she wished things had been different, that she could have been Streamfeather. The tiny kits that bounced around her paws should have been Ivyfire's, not Streamfeather's. Jaguartail had always been under the impression that her two kits had been close but in fact the two she-cats had always been marred by a driving jealous of the other. Streamfeather wanted Ivyfire's courage and Ivyfire wanted Streamfeather's beauty. Ivyfire was so wrapped up in her anger she didn't hear Kiteflight's approach.

"What do you want?" Ivyfire flicked her tail in warning.

"I know you're angry at Streamfeather, I'm just as angry at Tigerfur." Kiteflight sat beside her so that their pelts nearly touched.

"Tigerfur's not you're littermate." Ivyfire hissed.

"He was my best friend. That's just as bad. He knew I wanted Streamfeather." Kiteflight's voice rumbled with emotion.

Ivyfire liked Kiteflight's air of control and suddenly forgot her feelings for Tigerfur.

Ivyfire scoffed, "You'd be better off as my mate."

Kiteflight twined their tails together.

"Maybe I would." He rasped his tongue over her ears.

Ivyfire purred but once she caught Acornkit's eye she growled.

"You want revenge?" Kiteflight was cooing to her.

"I want those kits dead." She snarled in anger.

"I will do it for you my love." Kiteflight purred.

"You'll kill four kits? F-for me?" Ivyfire was beginning to like this tom.

"They'll be gone soon." Kiteflight touched his nose to hers and padded off

* * *

Wildstar was watching a small cluster of cats, talking in hushed tones. He figured it couldn't be good since Dapplefern was among the cats. He missed Pebblestar so much, he felt that he wouldn't be able to bear the pain. Orioletail padded to his side.

"Little brother, you should've known." the tortoiseshell murmured.

"I loved her, Hailstorm, Molewhisker, and Hazelcloud just as much as you loved Ospreyclaw, Tumblestep, and Bramblespots." The tom sighed.

"Ospreyclaw was a LeafClan warrior." Orioletail countered.

"Love knows no boundaries." Wildstar growled and stalked away.

Kelpstar was sitting with Darkstar and Flowerstar.

"Wildstar, without Pebblestar you don't seem to know what to do with your paws." Kelpstar was amused.

"Hello Kelpstar." Wildstar flicked his tail to the dark she-cat and padded away.

* * *

PetalClan: a moon later

Ivyfire was waiting for Kiteflight in the spot that her told her to. They had talked about their plan the night before. Kiteflight knew about things not even Bloomtail or Snowstar knew about. Soon she saw the dark tabby pelt and four tiny kits bounced next to him. Streamfeather's kits.

"Ivyfire, I've brought them." Kiteflight gave in sinister chuckle.

"Alright kits, you follow me!" Ivyfire glared at the kits.

Icekit cowered behind Acornkit, who glanced up to Ivyfire and Kiteflight bravely.

"You don't scare me!" Birdkit snapped.

"She goes first." Kiteflight rumbled.

Ivyfire nodded briskly and led the kits to an active badger set.

The badgers were present and Kiteflight stood back cautiously.

"What's that stench?" Acornkit exclaimed.

"BreezeClan kits." Kiteflight lied.

"Go on inside and rough them up a bit." Ivyfire flicked her tail to the entrance.

"Those can't be kits!" Firekit squeaked.

"Come on let's go." Birdkit charged forward.

Icekit and Firekit followed quickly.

Acornkit lingered, turned to the two warriors, and darted off.

"Come back here!" Kiteflight yowled after her.

He tried to follow but Ivyfire stopped him.

"She's going towards the Pink-Skin place." she meowed.

Suddenly shrieks came from the badger set and Ivyfire whipped her head around to the entrance.

The voice of Birdkit was soon cut off with a sickening crunch of tooth on bone.

Ivyfire winced at the sound and suddenly realized she was killing her kin. Her littermate's daughter was dead.

She soon saw Firekit and Icekit attempt to escape. Firekit's jaw was twisted at an awkward angle and Icekit's eye was missing.

Ivyfire tried to charge forward to save the two young toms but Kiteflight stopped her.

"You wanted them dead, let them die." Kiteflight snapped.

Soon the two toms were being dragged down into the depth of darkness.

"Ivyfire!" Icekit wailed.

"Help us Ivyfire! Aren't you my mother's sister!" Ivyfire felt her heart stop at Firekit's plea.

"Don't you love us!" Icekit's voice was heard no more.

Firekit let out one more plea.

"Ivyfire help m-" The sudden silence was unbearable.

"Let's go relax. Then we'll scare off the badger." Kiteflight led the horrified Ivyfire to a cove.

"Kiteflight," Ivyfire began, recovering from her shcock.

"Yes my love?"

"I'm expecting your kits."


	13. Chapter 12

**R&R for R&R? How's about a StarClan perspective?**

* * *

Foxstar was staring down at his Clan. LeafClan cats were savages. He stared in disgust at Dapplefern, a foolish murderer. The soft pawsteps of a she-cat made him jump. Of course it was Silverpelt. The dark ginger tom looked away

"I'm trying to keep these Clans together." Foxstar sighed, guilt creeping into his voice.

Silverpelt's blue eyes were sharp.

"Remember, when I died? After I ate poison just so cats could have nine lives?" Her voice was soft.

"I remember." Foxstar nodded.

Silverpelt touched the water and an all too familiar scene appeared on the surface.

_It was sunset as each of the Clans had gathered in small clearing. Foxflight, Honeyfrost, Vulturetalon, Littleflower, and Swiftlegs each held a solemn gaze__. Some cats gave out wails of grief. A small group of cats shuffled forward from each Clan. Deathberries were in the center of the clearing. No cat dared move forward to eat them. They had all volunteered for the job. Each wanting to be seen as wise like the tribe ancestors but now that death stared them in the face they were apprehensive. Foxflight watched his mate, Silverpelt, twitch an ear._

_"We're serving our Clans by this act. Waiting will not help them." The silver tabby left the group._

_The sun had set by now but Silverpelt's fur caught the gleam of the moon._

_"I was born as Silver on Hunter's Pelt. Now I am Silverpelt. I'm about to die before all of you cats to serve generations of Clans. May the Clans forever rule the forest." She dipped her head and lapped up three berries._

_Instantly she fell to the ground and Foxflight stopped Cloudwisp from darting forward. Silverpelt kicked out her legs and gave a few violent coughs before going silent._

_Foxflight cried out in grief before glancing up to see a star hanging in the sky, a new star._

_"Silverpelt was a leader! She knew what she had to do until her last breath. She must never be forgotten and as the first cat to die under these skies as a Clan cat, the stars shall be known as Silverpelt!" Foxflight's voice shook with emotion._

_No leader dared to argue for fear of Foxflight's claws._

_"Silverpelt!" Honeyfrost yowled to the sky._

_"Silverpelt!" the other leader chimed._

_Silverpelt's death mates soon followed her example._

"I remember Silverpelt." Foxstar was gruff.

_ "_Then stop saying you tried and actually care about the Clans!" Silverpelt's hackle's raised.

How could this she-cat say he didn't try. The Clans were a lost cause.

"Why does this matter so much?" Foxstar snarled.

"It matters because I died for this Clans long before it was my time to walk among stars!" Silverpelt glared.

The former mates had become less civil with one another.

Jaywing had been watching from the shadows. The light gray she-cat had become Foxstar's mate after Silverpelt's sacrifice. Worry creeped into the small she-cat's bones,

As Silverpelt approached with glittering, unsheathed claws Jaywing sprung between them.

"I don't see how I could have loved such a nagging shrew!" Foxstar wrinkiled his nose in disgust.

"I don't see how I loved a selfish, lazy brute!" Silverpelt countered.

"Stop it you two!" The desperate she-cat looked between the two cats pleadingly.

Silverpelt batted her aside with a sheathed paw.

"Stay out of this Jay with Broken Wing!" Silverpelt snapped.

"Leave him be!" Jaywing growled.

The mention of her tribe name infuriated Jaywing.

"Protect these Clans and I will!" Silverpelt fled out of the cove.

She stopped at the top of the dip.

"Protect them!"


	14. Chapter 13

Wildstar was attempting to sleep in his den. The dark night sky twinkled coldly with many stars while the patch furred tom tossed and turned in the moss that made up his nest. Sighing, the LeafClan leader gave up trying to sleep. He felt something in the pit of his heart that something, something bad was going to happen to his Clan. He decided to talk it over with the medicine cat, Otterfoot. Wildstar poked his head into the medicine den. Otterfoot was sweeping some dried herbs around his den, their scent was overpowering.

"Otterfoot?" Wildstar flinched when he saw the black tom's sharp green eyes.

"The herbs ward off danger." Otterfoot explained.

The medicine cat must have sense his confusion because he sighed.

"Softfeather came to me in a dream. She says trouble is brewing." His words were vague.

"What kind of trouble?" Wildstar shot the pale black tom a glare, asking him to elaborate.

"Inside, outside, anything you could think of. All of it is outside you're control." The black tom continued to sweep the herbs around the den.

"Is it Dapplefern?" The leader needed to know how right Gentlestream was.

"Dapplefern, Dapplefern, Dapplefern..." Otterfoot seemed to ponder this.

"Who knows?" He finally meowed simply.

Wildstar scowled before leaving the den. Fernwhisker thundered past him into Otterfoot's den. He glanced at the nursery and spotted Bramblespots pacing outside of the den. Spiderfrost was slipping outside with a look of worry plastered onto his face.

"What's going on over there?" He flicked his tail to beckon Bramblespots and Spiderfrost.

The icy eyed black tom walked forward, head held high. The brown furred she-cat followed him, seeming very meek.

"Hazelcloud's having her kits." Spiderfrost glanced back the nursery.

Fernwhisker and Otterfoot were entering the nursery, jaws filled with herbs.

A sharp shriek escaped the nursery and Spiderfrost raced to the entrance, only to be growled at by Fernwhisker. The black tom stood outside lashing his tail. Bramblespots's blue eyes were fixed on the medicine den. Wildstar glanced at the former medicine cat apprentice. He could see she was afraid, praying to StarClan that Hazelcloud would live.

"She'll be fine." Wildstar promised the young she-cat and walked to the nursery.

He settled beside Spiderfrost, the two toms sitting in an awkward silence.

The shrieks of his daughter rang in his ears but he refused to panic.

After what felt like forever, Otterfoot poked his head out.

"Four healthy kits. Two toms and two she-cats for your first litter Spiderfrost." Otterfoot nodded to his littermate and returned to his den.

The LeafClan leader followed Spiderfrost into the nursery and landed his gaze on four tiny bundles in the curve of his daughter's belly: two nearly identical, spotted gray kits, a dark ginger kit, and a small copy of Spiderfrost.

"Our kits..." Spiderfrost breathed.

Wildstar wondered if Pebblestar had the same motherly look when she gave birth to Molewhisker, Hailstorm, and Hazelcloud, he decided she probably did.

"Father, would you name a kit?" Hazelcloud inquired.

He nodded, his eyes instantly fell on the smaller spotted gray kit. On closer inspection he saw that it was a slender she-cat, almost RainClan slender.

"How about Riverkit for this one?" He flicked his tail at the small kit.

The pale ginger queen nodded.

"I want to name this one Nightkit." She pointed her tail to the black kit, a tom.

"She will be Seedkit." Spiderfrost nodded to the larger spotted gray kit, another she-cat.

"Flamekit." Hazelcloud gazed down proudly at the ginger tom.

"I'll announce it to the Clan. Flamekit, Riverkit, Seedkit, and Nightkit are the newest members of LeafClan." The large tom padded out of the nursery, spirit lifted.

* * *

A light brown tabby was being held prisoner by BreezeClan. She had been found in a hollow tree well within the border and was discovered by a hunting patrol, Riverheart had happened to be the cat to track the she-cat down. Darkstar kept her as prisoner because she was having kits. Most likely, he was planning to keep her until the kits were early due then slaughter her in cold blood. It was a typical BreezeClan practice although the golden brown she-cat felt that this particular loner was different from others. As the leader's mate stalked out of the warriors' den into the moonlight she stiffened. The loner she-cat was being guarded by Frogsong and Ratfang. The two toms shot her a curious look. The golden furred she-cat slipped past the two toms.

"Yowl if you need us." Frogsong called after her.

Goldenmist flicked her ears.

The cave where the loner was being kept was quite large and Goldenmist took a while to spot the light brown tabby curled up at the back of the den. She was a pretty she-cat and was very slender despite obviously expecting kits.

"Hello." Goldenmist purred.

"Hi," The tabby spat.

"Who are you?" Goldenmist changed her casual tone.

"Willow, why must you know?" The she-cat lashed her tail.

Goldenmist saw that the loner's neck fur had risen and her claws were unsheathed.

"Look here you little twig! I could snap your neck like you would a mouse now do you want to show a Clan warrior respect or would you rather die?" The warrior snarled.

Willow trembled under Goldenmist's sharp gray gaze. She glanced down at her small paws in fear.

"Look here. I can save your life. You can become a warrior and we will train your kits to fight and hunt-" Goldenmist was cut off.

"Too many laws, rules, and regulations for life. Why can't I just go where I want when I want?" Willow regained her composure for a bit.

Goldenmist turned to face a she-cat, barely larger than Bramblepaw. However, Willow knew more than any apprentice would.

"These 'rules' are what keeps cats from tearing out your throat whenever they wish." The golden furred she-cat flicked her tail.

"Why do you care?" Willow's blue gaze was accusing.

Goldenmist glared at the she-cat again.

"Don't you worry your kits heads about that." She muttered darkly before leaving the den.


	15. Chapter 14

Hollythorn was leading in her border patrol, somewhat content with her Clan. Kelpstar was emerging from her den, her newest litter of kits becoming more prominent inside her body. Brindlepelt was dozing outside of the nursery with Goldenfeather. Sunkit, Fawnkit, and Willowkit were dancing around Olivethorn. The senior warrior padded over to the smaller members of her Clan.

"Hello, Hollythorn." Sunkit meowed when she saw the warrior she-cat.

"Hi, Hollythorn" Willowkit and Fawnkit squeaked in unison.

"Hollythorn" Olivethorn nodded.

"Olivethorn, kits" The gray and brown she-cat nodded.

"I'm going to be a brave warrior like you!" Fawnkit's blue eyes shone.

Sunkit playfully shoved her sister aside.

"I'm going to be leader!" Sunkit boasted.

The third kit rolled her pale green eyes.

"You two have fun with that." Willowkit scoffed.

"Well what are you going to do for the Clan?" Hollythorn inquired.

"I'll hunt! I won't fight though." Willowkit shuddered at the word fight.

"She'll be a queen for life." Sunkit interjected.

Fawnkit nodded and jumped to the support of her sister.

Fawnkit giggled. "Yeah, that's all she'll do."

Willowkit appeared to be hurt.

"Not true!" Willowkit squeaked.

"Very true!" Sunkit snapped.

Once again Fawnkit backed Sunkit.

"Yeah!" Fawnkit sneered.

"Hey! Be nice to your sister." Hollythorn glared at Fawnkit and Sunkit.

"Why should I?" Sunkit glared at Hollythorn.

Sunkit's lackey came to her aid once more.

"She's useless!" Fawnkit exclaimed.

"Am not!" Willowkit whined.

"Stop it now!" Hollythorn growled.

"Kittypet." Sunkit jeered at Willowkit.

Fawnkit rolled her eyes and went back to the nursery with Sunkit at her side. Willowkit sniffed and followed her sisters. Sunkit soon turned and hissed at her smaller sister.

"Olivethorn are they always like this?" Hollythorn was shocked at the severity of bullying among the three littermates.

"Goldenfeather lets them do it." Olivethorn sighed.

"My kits never-"

Olivethorn shook her head.

"Your kits were raised better."

"Goldenfeather-"

"Needs someone to tell her about her kits."

The elder gazed directly into Hollythorn's dark green gaze with her own bright amber eyes.

"I'll do it." Hollythorn immediatly walked over to the resting queens.

Brindlepelt noticed the brown and gray tabby's appraoch before Goldenfeather.

"Hello Hollythorn. What brings you here?" The tabby inquired.

"The kits." Hollythorn glanced back at the three identical kits.

"Oh, you mean Fawnkit and Sunkit bullying Willowkit?" Goldenfeather interjected quietly.

Hollythorn nodded and glared at the ginger she-cat.

"They're just kits Hollythorn. They're not doing any harm." Goldenfeather meowed.

"That's what Jaywing thought about her kits. Then we ended up with Flowerstar." Hollythorn snapped.

"That was RainClan." Goldenfeather murmured.

"That's kits!" Hollythorn hissed.

"Willowkit won't-"

"You don't know what could happen." Brindlepelt pointed out.

Goldenfeather glanced over her shoulder to see Fawnkit and Sunkit advancing on Willowkit.

"Stop it!" Goldenfeather growled.

Hollythorn was taken aback by Goldenfeather's sudden change of opinion.

"No!" Sunkit yowled back.

"Shut your muzzle mama!" Fawnkit added.

Hollythorn shook her head.

"Good luck with that"

Goldenfeather flattened her ears in embarrassment. The pale ginger cat soon turned back to the den muttering about disrespectful kits.

* * *

Streamfeather was resting in the nursery, thankful her sister and Kiteflight wanted to take her kits out. The sudden rush of fur through the camp entrance and Ivyfire's fear scent caused Streamfeather to jump to her paws.

"A badger took Streamfeather's kits!" Ivyfire yowled.

Snowstar appeared from her den and Streamfeather pricked her ears in dread.

"My kits?" she whimpered.

Watersong placed her tail around her shoulders.

"StarClan has them now." The blue-gray cat murmured.

"I'm so sorry." Irispelt whispered.

Tigerfur shouldered his way through the gathering group of cats.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"They're gone." Kiteflight's eyes were solemn.

Streamfeather caught Ivyfire glance at the dark tabby before pressing her trembling body against his.

"Am I the only one that finds a flaw in their story?" Watersong whispered to Irispelt.

The tortoiseshell glared at Watersong.

"Shush! Are you calling them liars?" She hissed back.

"I just find it odd that two warriors lost track of four kits all at once." Watersong pointed out.

"Would the two of you be quiet!" Streamfeather snarled.

Snowstar waved her bushy tail.

"Explain please."

"Well..."Ivyfire trailed off as if the memory was too painful to recall.

"The kits slipped off when I went to hunt and when I returned Ivyfire and the kits were gone. I found Ivyfire trying to defend herself and the kits. Birdkit and Icekit were already dead at this point. Once I joined the fight the badger jumped behind us and killed Firekit and Acornkit." Kiteflight shook his head sadly.

Watersong rolled her eyes and whispered something to Lionfur. Nightbreeze and Dawnbreeze glanced at one another while Jaguartail covered Daisytail's mouth with her tail tip. Blizzardfrost looked skeptical. The apprentices huddled together in fear. Bloomtail, Weedpetal, and Tawnystorm shot the two cats a suspicious glare. Milkfeather shook her head and went back to the elders' den. She sighed deeply and Rowantooth turned back around at his denmate's expression. A shocked silence fell over the Clans. The cold silence was broken by a single cry of disbelief.

"You two killed those kits!"


	16. Chapter 15

Silvernight was sitting her vigil with the also newly named warriors Echowhisper, Hazelfur, Reedtooth, and Harefoot. Flowerstar had decided to name them warriors after their assessments. Echowhisper and Silvernight were now getting along since Silvernight had saved the light gray she-cat's life. Even though they were littermates it took a life-threatening event for Echowhisper to humble herself enough to get along with her sister. Neither of them spoke about the event which caused their new-found bond but the entire clan noticed. Silvernight found herself leaning on Reedtooth's shoulder and jumped back in embarrassment. Echowhisper gave her sister a smirk as if she already knew about Silvernight's crush. Harefoot was dozing next to Hazelfur, who was casting longing glances at the warriors' den. The silence was deafening and Silvernight noticed that the dawn was far away. Stars littered the sky while the moon was thinner that a kit's claw. Small clouds raced each other across the sky. The distant rush of the river and the call of owls were the only sounds. A loud screech threw every cats' fur on end and five warriors turned around. The sound had come from two bats fighting over a piece of fruit. The young warriors exchanged a glance of "don't tell" in their embarrassment. Echowhisper curled her dark tail around her paws and glanced in the direction of the river. Silvernight rose to her paws and sat near the camp entrance. She pricked her ears and heard whispering.

"Quiet Redblaze!" a she-cat hissed.

"This isn't right Gentlestream." a tom muttered.

"I'm the deputy!" the she-cat hissed again.

"You're no different from Dapplefern!" The tom snapped.

"You act like the Clan didn't support her." Silvernight caught a glimpse of gray fur.

"We don't. I was just being nice. She doesn't belong in our camp." A ginger tom.

Silvernight growled and darted across the camp and prodded a now-dozing Echowhisper. The slender she-cat cracked her eyes open to reveal bright green orbs. The silver tabby nodded towards the entrance and Echowhisper rose to her paws. Silvernight beckoned Reedtooth and Harefoot to follow. The four warriors padded back to the entrance of their camp cautiously. The two cats were still whispering.

"We're just taking a kit! We aren't killing anyone or anything." the she-cat was trying to persuade the tom.

Echowhisper snarled and raced out of camp. Harefoot looked as if she wanted to call the gray she-cat back but she just huffed before following. Reedtooth and Silvernight followed and came across two LeafClan warriors. A pale gray she-cat and a ginger and white tom were sitting together.

"Greeting RainClan." The gray she-cat dipped her head.

Echowhisper bared her teeth and Reedtooth unsheathed his claws. The tom immediately realized what situation he was in and ran towards the border. All four cats turned on the gray she-cat. She looked from Reedtooth to Echowhisper before following her Clanmate. Harefoot rolled her eyes and led her friends back to the camp. Hazelfur glared at them for leaving her out of the action. Suddenly the warriors' den rustled and Specklepelt approached them.

"What happened out here? I heard voices." The spotted tom inquired.

Reedtooth flicked his tail in the direction of LeafClan.

"Those two-faced foxhearts!" The tom snarled and turned around to go back to his nest.

Hazelfur's mouth was agape and she turned her back on them.

Harefoot rested her tail on the smaller she-cat's shoulders but Hazelfur stormed across the camp. Silvernight rolled her eyes and glanced up at the sky. She sighed in relief at the sight of pinkish orange streaks across the sky. The stars were fading and the sun was appearing as a golden ball of flame. There was a soft sound of pawsteps. It was Appleflower and Cherryleaf.

"You may now enter the warriors' den." The older ginger she-cat purred.

Echowhisper stretched and rose to her paws.

"I'm so tired! Those mangy LeafClan cats...if I could've done what I wanted they would've been in BreezeClan territory." The tabby hissed.

"Sure they would've." Hazelfur sniffed and ambled into the warriors' den.

"May Stripedpelt get her in the nursery within the next moon." Echowhisper muttered to Silvernight and Harefoot.

The light brown tabby glared at the mottled she-cat while Silvernight nudged her sister.

"What? You both know he wants her as his mate." The slender she-cat rolled her eyes at the two critics and padded away.

"This shall be a long battle between Echowhisper and Hazelfur." Harefoot shook her head.

Silvernight shrugged and followed her other denmates into the warriors' den, with Harefoot following her.

* * *

Goldenmist was listening to Riverheart's latest requests to aid the rebellion.

"Also, I need something that only Goldenmist and Honeywing can provide..." The silver and white tabby trailed off.

Honeywing's ears pricked and Goldenmist was suddenly interested.

"What? Why do you need them?" Leopardspots lashed her tail.

"Goldenmist is Darkstar's mate and Honeywing is Buzzardtalon's mate. Darkstar and Buzzardtalon are the leader and deputy, correct?" Riverheart glanced around.

The she-cats nodded.

"Go on," Mushroomheart urged, she had become more involved since her kits were now apprentices.

"They must have kits with their mates. I will reveal why eventually but as for right now I just need you two to have kits. Also Goldenmist, I need you to convince Darkstar to let the prisoner join the Clan. She doesn't have much time left. Alright, you all are dismissed." The silver and white tabby jumped from her perch and the she-cats filed out of the small cove.

Goldenmist immediately went to Darkstar's den.

"There you are my love. You haven't been in here in quite a while." The black tom purred.

"Hello Darkstar." The she-cat dipped her head.

"Is there something you need?" The dark tom's voice was soft with concern.

"Yes, actually." The gray eyed cat sat down.

"What is it, my love?" The tom sat up and Goldenmist tried to not let the large tom intimidate her.

"You need to let that loner join the Clan." Goldenmist watched as her mate's green eyes darkened.

"She's a loner! Why should I let her be a warrior?"

Goldenmist crossed the den and laid beside her mate. She gently stroked the dark tom's cheek with her white tipped tail.

"If you do, I-I'll have your kits." The golden furred she-cat whispered.

Darkstar began to purr at the mention of kits.

"If I let her become a warrior?"

"_Only_ if she becomes a warrior." Goldenmist nodded.

"Go fetch her then." Darkstar padded towards the entrance of his den and Goldenmist followed him into the clearing.

The leader's mate found herself becoming Riverheart's follower. She stopped in her tracks and thought to herself.

_What benefits will she serve? Why do I need to have kits? What good is this rebellion? Things have been this way since the Breezewing died. We've had at least ten or eleven leaders since then. Why would it change now?_

She shook her head and continued to the small den. The light brown tabby was sleeping but hopped to her paws.

"You're becoming a warrior." Goldenmist saw the tabby's blue eyes flash with disbelief.

"Do I have another option?" Willow inquired.

"Of course you do. Death." Goldenmist smirked as she saw the she-cat falter.

"My kits..." The loner was shaking in fear.

"You and your kits will be safe in the Clan." Goldenmist promised.

"Alright, I'll join you." Willow rose to her paws.

"Aren't you going to groom yourself? Being a warrior is an honor." Goldenmist chided.

Willow paused and glared at the warrior she-cat before grooming her short fur. The gray-eyed she-cat noticed that Willow's belly was extremely round-her kits would be due any day.

"Come on." Goldenmist meowed when she was satisfied with the queen's appearance.

"Goldenmist, first I must inform you that I'm from the tribe." Willow whispered.

Goldenmist flicked her ears.

"Well now you're a Clan cat and make sure no other cat knows you are tribe." The leader's mate led the she-cat across the camp.

The Clan was watching as Darkstar looked down at the tabby.

"What is your name?" The dark tom gaze was hard.

"Willow." The loner she-cat met his eyes.

"Do you promise to learn and uphold the warrior code as a member of BreezeClan? To learn under Goldenmist?" Darkstar glanced at his mate.

Goldenmist glared at the large tom.

"I do." Willow noddded.

"Then I grant you, Willow, the new name of Willownose. Welcome to BreezeClan." The Clan leader smirked at Goldenmist.

Goldenmist nodded to Willownose, who nodded back. The Clan dismissed and Riverheart approached.

"Goldenmist, I'm impressed. That would've taken any other she-cat days to do. I don't know who works faster, you or Honeywing." The silver and white tabby nodded.

"Honeywing and Buzzardtalon..." Goldenmist trailed off.

Riverheart chuckled, "Did you see either of them in camp today after our meeting?"

"Wait, what?" Willownose glanced from Goldenmist to Riverheart.

"All will be explained in time." Goldenmist promised.

"So Goldenmist, is Darkstar wait for you?" Riverheart flicked her tail towards the camp entrance.

"Ah yes, the other part of my duty to the future she-cats of BreezeClan." Goldenmist scoffed.

"That's the spirit!" Riverheart nodded.

Goldenmist waved her tail and joined Darkstar by the entrance.

"Are you ready to become mother of the strongest BreezeClan kits ever?" The dark tom stroked her face with his tail.

"Of course." Goldenmist had force herself to purr, she wasn't ready for kits.

Thoughts of a strong female Clan leader filled her mind and she followed Darkstar into the depths of the moor


	17. Chapter 16

The Clan turned to Daisytail. The creamy brown she-cat had her teeth bared in a snarl.

"Yes, I said it. Those cats are murderers! There's no way possible that their story can be correct! Does anyone else see this treachery?" The elder she-cat yowled.

Jaguartail nudged her denmate and whispered, "Stop, Daisytail, you're making a scene."

"I don't care!" She spat back. "They killed those kits!"

"I knew I wasn't the only one," Watersong muttered.

Streamfeather glared at Watersong.

"She's my sister!" the grieving queen hissed.

"I didn't say she did it, I'm saying I don't trust Kiteflight as far as I can see him." The blue-gray warrior replied.

"Either way, it won't bring back her kits." Irispelt interjected.

"Don't you want justice?" Watersong demanded.

"Did you manage to drive the badger off?" Streamfeather inquired.

"Yes we did." Kiteflight dipped his head.

Watersong lashed her tail, "That's foxdung!"

"It's gone Watersong!" Ivyfire snapped.

"The badger may be gone but the snake remains. There's more to this story than you two are telling, I can see it in your eyes Ivyfire. You and I both know you played a part in the death of those kits." Watersong's voice was as cold as ice.

"I did no such thing!" Ivyfire lashed her tail in defiance.

"I agree with Watersong," Daisytail screeched.

Watersong turned to the Clan. "Believe what you will. I just find it hard to believe that the she-cat who drove off a badger alone as an apprentice can't fight one as a full-grown warrior," With that, she walked out of camp.

"She's right. I find something wrong with that too," Milkfeather mused.

"Ivyfire and Kiteflight are kit-murders?" Willowfang swept her kits under her belly.

"What do you think?" Sunfur muttered to Pantherclaw.

"I don't know. Watersong made a valid argument but I don't think Ivyfire would do that to Streamfeather." The black tom replied.

Rippleclaw sat next to Larkpelt and glared at the accused. "I think they did it. Ivyfire was too heated when Streamfeather started expecting kits, suddenly she wants to take them out and they return dead?"

"Shut up, stupid furball! They're littermates for StarClan's sake!" The gray she-cat snapped.

"So? Jealousy is a powerful thing."

"He's got a point," Tawnystorm nodded.

"I don't believe it, Ivyfire would've went through with it," Grassfur shook his head.

"What about Kiteflight?" Windstrike inquired.

"I think he would," Lionfur meowed.

Ivyfire fled the camp and Kiteflight retreated to the warriors' den.

The rest of the Clan glanced back at Streamfeather and Tigerfur. Streamfeather disappeared into the nursery with Tigerfur close behind. Slowly the Clan began muttering among themselves and finally dispersed from the clearing.

* * *

Willownose had her kits: Mousekit, a dark brown tom, Snowkit, a white tom and Fernkit a gray tabby she-cat. Riverheart had turned her nose up at the two toms while adoration had fallen upon Fernkit. Being up to speed on the rebellion, Willownose allowed it although she loved all of her kits equally. Honeywing had joined the nursery and Darkstar was urging her to do the same. Goldenmist wasn't ready to join the nursery just yet, she had too much she wanted to do before being stuck inside of the camp.

"Better be moved into the nursery soon," A voice made Goldenmist jump and she looked back to see Brightlight padding up to her.

"Hello Brightlight," the golden furred she-cat dipped her head.

"Goldenmist," the medicine cat greeted.

"Are you sure I should move my nest?"

"Of course I'm sure. You're going to become a liability if you continue your warrior duties,"

"Then I'll move tonight," Goldenmist meowed reluctantly.

"I know what you she-cats are up to," Brightlight whispered.

"I suppose you would, Riverheart is very vocal about her demands,"

"As she should. As a medicine cat I'm not of much service to you all but I do wish you the best. Now to the nursery with you!"

The silver she-cat left the alove, leaving Goldenmist to her thoughts. She began to wonder about her kits and suddenly she began to love Darkstar. All other toms ignored her for other she-cats and belittled her. Not Darkstar, he loved her sincerely and was consistently sweet and gentle to her. He was the tom she'd always wanted and she began to love him for it. She imagined one of her kits an exact copy of him, a large black tom with soft, emerald green eyes. She began to imagine herself as a mother and a mate, the family she had been longing for. She finally had what she wanted, she had love.

* * *

Silvernight was on watch and began to doze off. She'd been patrolling all day and was exhausted. She stretched and walked around in circles, her Clan depended on her. A sudden rustle in the bushes caught her attention. The LeafClan scent was caught in her nostrils and soon she was face-to-face with a dark brown tabby she-cat.

"LeafClan! LeafClan intruder!" the silver tabby yowled.

Flowerstar raced from her den to the entrance. Spottedfrost and Duskwind poked their heads out of the warriors den while Heronpaw was outside of the warriors den unsheathing and sheathing his claws.

"Fernwhisker?" the tortoiseshell snarled.

"I don't want to fight. Gentlestream is no better than Dapplefern, she's planning an attack on your Clan," Fernwhisker's green eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"Why should I believe you? Are you telling me Wildstar is incapable of controlling his Clan?"

"There are too many of them who never wanted the RainClan alliance. They preferred MistClan-"

"Our bitter enemy." Flowerstar snorted.

"They feel this Clan is weak although you outnumber us and bested our fighting abilities many times," Fernwhisker had her head bowed in submission.

"So why are you here?" the RainClan leader continued.

Silvernight just sat to the side, taking in every moment of this conversation.

"Just for the warning. My heart is in LeafClan but I will not allow my Clan to be destroyed. Thank you for listening." the LeafClan she-cat dipped her head and disappeared into the undergrowth.

"So what are you going to do?" Silvernight whispered.

"Nothing. Fernwhisker has always been crazy." With a dismissive flick of the tail Flowerstar returned to her den.

Silvernight returned to her watch but she couldn't help but feel that Fernwhisker's word were a bit eery. Flowerstar had dismissed it but she just couldn't something was wrong with the image she was seeing and the invasion during her vigil. Something wasn't adding up, Fernwhisker had to be right and there was only one way to find out.


End file.
